Breathless
by AmmoMck
Summary: When best friends Albus Potter and Quinn Finnegan got sorted into separate houses, their friendship got put to the ultimate test...and failed. Now six years later, what happens when Albus and Quinn hook up at a party? What happens when Quinn starts to act strange? Next Gen. Rated T for Teen Pregnancy. Bad summary. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Breathless: Chapter One.**

Quinn Finnegan sat at a large Mahogany table in her even larger Dining room. Her mouth was agape and she stared at her father with wide eyes. "You're, you're joking right?" she said slowly, as if she couldn't quite believe what she was hearing. Slowly, her father, Seamus, shook his head and she let out a pained laugh. "You can't be serious! No. No, I refuse to go."

Seamus sighed, "Look, sweetie, I know it's not ideal but-"

"Not ideal!" Quinn cried, "Not ideal? This is so far past ideal it is in _China _right now!"

"It's just a couple days! We have a week until school starts. You used to do it all the time when you were little."

"That was before, _the incident_. You know, when _he_ called me evil. Can't I just stay here? I'm sixteen now! I can look after myself! Chelsey's seventeen too, she can help!" On Quinn's right, her older sister, Chelsey nodded absent-mindedly, twirling a finger around her ash blonde her

Seamus barked out a laugh, "If you think I can trust you and Chelsey to _not _burn this house down, you're having a laugh Quinnie."

Quinn pouted, "_Please _Daddy!"

"No, you're going, and that's final. Like I said, you're only going for a couple days then the Malfoys are picking you up and you're staying with them for the twins' birthday,"

"Well, why can't I just go round there now?"

"You _know _that they're in Hawaii until Tuesday!"

Quinn huffed and crossed her arms and her little brother, Rory, who sat to her left, patted her arm sympathetically.

"So, kids, start getting packed up, the Potters are expecting you at eight o'clock tonight, and we're Skyping your Mam at seven thirty." Seamus nodded, in a sort of 'this is final' manor before leaving.

Chelsey and Jessica, Quinn's little sister, left immediately excitedly chattering to each other about what they were going to pack.

"Bimbos," Quinn muttered darkly. It wasn't that she hated her sisters. Quinn just hated their personalities. Well, Chelsey's personality, Jessica was fifteen and doted on her older sibling. She just copied everything Chelsey did, for no good reason, actually. In Quinn's opinion, the fifteen year old couldn't have picked a worse role model. Sure, she was a grade O student with lots of friends and the ambition to be a healer, but she was, well, a slut. Chelsey always said she didn't want a boyfriend until she 'found the right guy' but of course, that didn't stop her from sleeping with almost every guy in her house, Ravenclaw.

Jessica and Chelsey were not just alike in 'personality' but they were also alike in looks. Whilst Quinn and Rory shared the light brown hair of their Grandma, the two other girls had sandy blonde hair and oval shaped blue eyes, just like their father's. Rory had his father's blue eyes too, but Quinn had her mother's chocolate brown eyes.

There was one way, however, that Jessica and Chelsey were different, and that was Jessica's boyfriend. Jessica started dating her childhood friend a year ago. Daniel Thomas was the son of Dean Thomas, the best friend of Quinn's father, so, the four siblings often spent time with Daniel and his twin brother Sean, (who was half named after Seamus), along with the Longbottoms, the Scamanders, and the Weasley/Potter cousins or as the wizarding world knew them, the Wotters, just because it was easier to say, well, Quinn _used _to spend a lot of time with them anyway.

Rory snorted at Quinn's comment and rolled his eyes, following his older sister out of the dining room, "Oh hush, Quinnie. They're not that bad!"

"You're right," said Quinn, there was a beat and then, "They're worse!"

"Alright," Rory chuckled, "I'll let you say that about Chelsey but Jess, Jess is just misguided," He said as they reached the stairs, he motioned for Quinn to go up before him and she curtsied.

"Why thank you kind sir!" She cried cheekily before ascending the stairs, Rory right behind her.

"So what're you gonna do at the Potter's anyway? Albus always has a prank ready to attack you with, so how are you gonna get him back?"

Albus Potter hated Quinn. The two had been at each other's throats ever since _the incident_.

_zzz_

_Quinn was walking down platform nine and three quarters alongside her siblings and her best friend, Albus Potter. Quinn was usually the headstrong and confident one of the two but today she was scared. It was her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and she had one thing on her mind. The sorting. She didn't mind what house she went in. Her sister Chelsey was a Ravenclaw and Albus' brother, James, was a Gryffindor and the two loved their houses and said Hufflepuff was cool too but both of the older kids agreed that Slytherin was a massive no. _

_Slytherin was home to the 'evil' children of the school. All of the bullies, like Brock and Vince Goyle, were in Slytherin along with all the aspiring evil masterminds. Well, according to James and Chelsey anyway. Albus' father, Harry, had told them that Slytherin was fine and they shouldn't worry about being housed there, but the two children shared a look that clearly said, 'it would matter though, wouldn't it?'_

_"Albus," Quinn whispered,_

_"Yeah?"_

_Quinn's bottom lip quivered "What if I do get put into Slytherin?"_

_Albus grinned, "You won't, you're too nice!"_

_"But, but what if I do?"_

_Albus grabbed the brunette's hand and look directly into her eyes, "Then I'll still be your friend," He said, "Will you be mine if i get put into Slytherin,"_

_Quinn stared down at their joined hands in shock, she had a tiny, okay, massive, crush on Al, and was rather overwhelmed at the fact that he was holding her hand. Quinn looked up into Albus' bright green eyes, "'Course I will!" She whispered, and the two carried on down the platform like nothing happened, hands still joined__._

_zzzz_

_"Finnegan, Quinn" called Katie Wood, the Quidditch teacher, who stood at the front of the East Hall, next to a stool, holding the sorting hat._

_Quinn nervously glanced at Albus who gave her a thumbs up and she quickly made her way to the stool._

_Professor Wood placed the hat carefully on her head and Quinn was quite surprised when a deep, rumbling voice echoed through her head._

Ah, a Finnegan child! Interesting, _the hat drawled out, _you're nothing like your sister. You've got ambition, albeit a rather odd ambition, but ambition none the less. A muggle west end star? That's what you want to be? I can see you being far greater than that! Now, _the hat seemed to be concentrating rather hard and Quinn daren't speak lest she say something to jog it's concentration, _Now, you're not too brave and I don't believe you will do too well in Gryffindor. You do not seem to be all too clever, so perhaps you will not be a Ravenclaw...but I see loyalty and cunning. Maybe the way of the snake is best for you. _Quinn's eyes widened, 'Not Slytherin!' she thought to herself. _Not Slytherin? _the hat cackled at her, _The last person who said that was Harry Potter himself and I still stick by my decision that the war would have gone better had he been a Slytherin!

_"Slytherin!" The Hat Called, it's cry echoing around the great hall. Quinn looked to the Ravenclaw table to see her sister staring back at her wide eyed, she glanced at Al to see him also staring at her, mouth agape, she also looked at the Gryffindor table to see some of the oldest Wotters staring at her with odd looks. _

_Quinn rushed towards the Slytherin table and kept her head down for the rest of the sorting, looking up just long enough to hear Potter, Albus get sent into Gryffindor. She didn't look up through all of Headmaster Longbottom's Speech and she didn't look up during the feast, either__._

_zzz_

_It had been three weeks since the sorting and Albus hadn't spoken to Quinn once. She was rather beat up about it, his voice echoed through her mind _"I'll be Your Friend."_ What a lie that was. He hadn't even looked at her. _

_Quinn had finally had enough, however, and she cornered him in the library. "Al, what is with you? You haven't talked to me since the sorting. You, you said you'd be my friend!" She exclaimed, earning a 'hush' from Madam Pince._

_Al looked up at the girl and glared, "I didn't think you'd actually get put into Slytherin. You heard James, that's where the bad people go."_

_"Are you calling me evil, Al?" Quinn asked dangerously._

_"If you're in Slytherin then yes, yes I am." Al pushed past Quinn, who bit her lip and fell to the floor, tears freely falling down her face._

_zzz_

_An hour later Quinn was found by three girls she recognized as the first year Slytherins she shared a dorm with. "Hello, are you alright?" asked a brunette girl who seemed to be the leader of the group, "I'm Narcissa Malfoy, and this is Kazia Woolfe and Becca Wrothers, what is your name?" _

_"I'm Quinn," Quinn said shyly, "Quinn Finnegan" _

_"Well, Quinn, Quinn Finnegan, are you alright?" Quinn looked the girl up and down, she was small and looked quite timid, Her chocolate brown hair fell to her ribcage in curls and her warm brown eyes stared back at Quinn with genuine worry. Quinn quickly decided that Narcissa Malfoy was someone who could be trusted and shook her head._

_The blonde, Becca, furrowed her eyebrows and asked, "What's wrong?" _

_So, Quinn told them, she poured her broken little heart out and when she was done__,__ the latino, Kazia, whistled, "That's tough, but don't feel too bad," The girl smiled warmly, "You have us now."_

_zzz_

Quinn swallowed down her sudden urge to cry and smirked at her brother, "Well I was thinking that I could…" The smirked dropped from her face, "Dude, I don't got nothing!"

Rory raised an eyebrow, "first of all, 'don't got nothing'? Yeah, that isn't proper english,"

"Damn Ravenclaw," Quinn teased.

"Second of all, you seriously can't think of _anything_?_"_

"My mind is blank my friend," Quinn paused for a second as the two reached the door to her room, she pulled it open and dragged Rory inside, "Well, except..."

"Except..." Rory echoed as he sat on his sister's bed.

Quinn looked thoughtful, "Nah, I still got nothing!"

"You mean you're blanking?"

Quinn nodded, "I'm talking major blanking here Ror', like, I've been there, I've done practically all of the pranks in the book! I'm getting too old for this!"

Rory thought for a moment, "N'aww, you're not that old, sis," He smirked.

Quinn grinned at the fourteen year old, "I love you little brother,"

"Love you too, Quinnie"

"Good, now, get out of my room,"

Rory just laughed and lounged back on the bed, next to Quinn's fat tabby cat, Belle, that she had had since she was three.

zzz

Lavender Finnegan was in Peru, helping the ministry track down young werewolves and stop them from hurting people. After being attacked by Fenrir Greyback during the battle of Hogwarts, it was doubtful that Lavender would even live. But 24 years later she was still standing and married with four children. To be honest, it was a miracle she wasn't turned into a werewolf, but Hermione Weasley - Granger at the time - had saved her life. Lavender was in Hermione's debt forever, so when Hermione gave Lavender the opportunity to work with werewolves and teach them the 'right way' of living as a werewolf, Lavender couldn't refuse.

It turns out all young werewolves need is a positive role model. Lavender knew it was dangerous, but in the long run, she figured it would be better to put herself on the line, than to risk these werewolves hurting a mere school child, much like herself when she was scarred by Greyback. She would forever remember the attack, scars covering her whole body, one drooping her mouth, another cutting her eyebrow in two.

But Lavender was more than happy to help young werewolves, even if it meant that she was hardly ever home with Seamus and her children. They made it work however, with a lot of skype dates and owling back and forth and Quinn supposed it was better than never seeing her.

As Seamus and the Finnegan siblings crowded around his laptop, Quinn couldn't help but giggle as her father tried to set up the call. "Five years, we've been doing this. Five years and you still haven't worked it out!"

Seamus growled, "Muggles make things so complicated!" He ground out as Quinn tapped a couple buttons and her Mammy's bright, scarred, yet smiling face appeared on screen.

"Hi babies!" Lavender cried, frantically waving her hand. Her children replied cheerfully, but her husband was still scowling at the computer screen, Lavender smiled lovingly at him, "Oh honey, did you forget how to use skype again?" She pouted cheekily and her husband grinned.

"Oh shut up you!" He said, "I just don't understand how technology works!"

"Your dad was a muggle, Seamus," said Lavender slowly, "Surely he taught you,"

"He tried at least," Seamus shrugged. "I didn't really understand it..."

Rory snorted, "Probably because you have the attention span of a goldfish!"

Lavender laughed at her son and said, "It's true honey," when Seamus glared at her. "Anyway kids , this is the last time I'm going to skype you until next summer so-"

"Wait," cried Jessica, "NEXT summer? What about Christmas?"

Lavender smiled, "Well, I'm actually getting time off to come home over Christmas!" She paused for a moment as her kids babbled excitedly, "ANYWAY!" She cried over the noise, "Since I'm not going to see you, face-to-face anyway, before school starts, that means it time for the-"

"The Off-To-School Lecture of 2022" The four teens chorused.

"Right!" Lavender smiled, "Okay, have you all got your Hogwarts letters?" The kids nodded, "Chelsey?" The woman said with a grin.

Chelsey pushed the others out of the way so that she was the main focus on the screen, "I got Head Girl!" She squealed and Lavender did a little happy dance on her screen.

Jessica pushed herself into the main focus, "I got prefect!" Lavender cheered and danced a little more.

Rory smiled at his two sisters, but Quinn rolled her eyes, an action not at all missed by her mother. "Quinn? Did you get any news?"

Quinn raised an eyebrow at her mother, "Just the usual. Oh, and Dad is trying to get me killed!"

Lavender looked at her husband in shock, and Seamus groaned, "Not this again, Quinnie! Look, it's in your best interest!"

As the two got into a mini argument, Lavender looked to her other children for help and Rory sighed, "Dad has a work thing to go to and is sending us over to the Potter's house for the week and Quinn is taking it as the end of the world. She's only staying there 'til Tuesday!"

Lavender shook her head, "Y'know you really should get over it, Q."

Quinn scowled, "I would, but he won't so why should I?"

"Don't be smart with me, young lady!" Lavender was in full 'mother mode' by now, Her start of school speech forgotten, "Have you ever tried, oh I don't know, _talking _to him! You were best friends for Merlin's sake!"

"I don't need a lecture." Quinn whispered before standing up and walking to the door. As she reached it, she turned to her family and yelled, "AND I AM NOT GOING TO THE POTTER'S!" Before slamming the door harshly.

"The 'diva' thing is getting kind of old," Chelsey quipped.

**I know I should **_**probably **_**be updating my other stories, but I couldn't help myself! This isn't exactly the best opening but, I promise it'll get better! I have, like, four chapters already written. And I am currently writing the next chapter of 'Stuck with you' if anyone here cared. Please review, I'd love to hear what you think!**

**~Ammo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Breathless: Chapter Two**

The Potter household always seemed to be full, today even more so. The Finnegan family had arrived the night before, taking refuge in two of the five guest rooms that sat in Potter Manor. Chelsey and Jessica shared one room together, while Rory and Quinn took another. Their room was decorated in traditional Gryffindor colours, Red and Gold, and if she were honest, Quinn hated it. It made her feel sick. She was used to the cold dark colours of Slytherin, Green and Silver. She didn't like the bright, almost warm feel that the red gave to the atmosphere.

However, much to Quinn's distaste, they were not the only guests the Potters had taken in for the last week of Summer. Rose and Hugo Weasley and their parents, Ron and Hermione, were already at the house when Quinn had arrived. Ron and Hermione had taken another guest room while Rose and Hugo bunked with Albus and Lily respectively.

It got even worse, because even more Wotters were arriving that day. Quinn was dreading it. Ever since the _incident _between Albus and herself the Wotter clan had most definitely treated her differently. The only one who didn't really seem to care was Rory's girlfriend, Lucy Weasley, daughter of the infamous 'pompous' Weasley, Percy. Lucy wasn't anything like her father, however, Quinn had always hated Percy, but Lucy was kind and warm-hearted, always looking out for others. She had some kind of ability to make anyone like her. Often looking shyly up at others through curtains of her light brown hair with her big, brown doe eyes, it was hard not to find her completely adorable. Quinn was glad Rory had someone like Lucy for a girlfriend and not some slut like her idiotic older sister.

Quinn wasn't even sure why the Wotters even cared that she was a Slytherin, it wasn't like every single one of them were Gryffindors. Lily and Hugo were _Hufflepuffs _for Merlin's sake! Quinn thought Hufflepuffs were much worse than Slytherins.

Quinn was currently laying in her room, it was six o'clock on Saturday morning and she hadn't yet slept. She was lying on her back with Belle cuddled into her stomach, Quinn's hands matted into her light grey fur. She found it strange that she used to be more comfortable in this house than her own. Now, everything seemed foreign, unwelcoming, scary. She didn't like it at all. And so, here she was, the early hours of the morning, and she was becoming restless. She tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable but nothing made sleep come. She sighed and peeled Belle off of her body, sitting up in bed.

She watched her brother for a moment, surveying the way he was laying, on his side, arms under his head, legs curled into his stomach. She watched him breathe, saw his eyes flutter, suggesting that the boy was dreaming.

Sighing again, she stood up, changed into some joggers and a top and swept from the room. Quietly, she crept through the large, vacant hallways until she reached the bathroom. It was a small bathroom only containing a toilet and sink, the bathroom with a bath in it being further down the hall. She stood in front of the mirror that hung above the sink, large and glamorous it almost mocked her. As she stared at herself, she looked at all of her features carefully. Her small button nose? Stupid. Her eyebrows? Far too bushy for her liking. Her eyes? Far too plain. Her mouth? Too big and her teeth didn't really seem to fit into it at all. Her Hair? Her hair disgusted her. A tangled mess of long brown curls that stuck out in every direction. They managed to stretch all the way down her back, but they were all tangled within each other. Although her hair wasn't as bad as Hermione Weasley's it was still out of control. It simply wouldn't do. And as for her weight? _Well, _thought Quinn as she pinched a bit of fat on her hip,_ let's just say that I will be starting a diet very soon._

Now, some may say that Quinn was being very critical of herself. Some may even go as far as to say that Quinn was actually fairly pretty, but she daren't believe them. See Quinn wanted to be in show business. She wanted to be a star, have her name in lights. And the casting crew? They will be on her like a pack of lions closing in on their prey. And she needed to be ready for that. She needed to be perfect because casting directors won't go for anything less.

Quinn took one last look into the mirror, flashing her million watt smile at herself. After being sure that she smiled perfectly, Quinn nodded to herself and left the bathroom.

Down the stairs she walked, wincing every time a step creaked, in case she were to wake someone up. She wandered quickly into the kitchen, manoeuvring around it easily, it had the same layout it had had when she was a kid. Pulling out a glass, she carefully placed it on the kitchen counter, careful not to make a single sound. She found the fridge instantly, pulling out some milk and pouring it into the glass, cautiously.

Slowly, she moved the cup to the kitchen table drinking it as she sat in total silence. Quinn didn't like silence. It reminded her that she was alone. Especially now. She may have friends like Narcissa, Scorpious, Theodore, Kazia and Becca, but they didn't understand. They were wizards for Merlin's sake! Wizards never understood her love of muggle theatre. Grandpa Weasley sort of understood. He loved muggle artefacts, but then again, for him it was just a hobby. Quinn was a fair witch, but she wasn't anything special. The theatre was all she had anyway.

Just as she was about to take another gulp of her milk, the kitchen light flipped on. Quinn jumped violently, whirling around to see Albus Severus Potter, in all his glory, smirking back at her. "What the bloody hell are you doing up!" He said.

Quinn just turned around, "It must've just been the wind," she said to 'herself' determined to keep from talking to the boy.

"Ah, so you're still doing that, I see." Albus spoke, his back turned away from Quinn as he fixed himself his own drink. He sat down opposite her, right in her line of view and she held his gaze pretending that he hadn't sat down at all. "You'll have to speak to me eventually," He whispered."

Quinn didn't react, she hadn't spent her summer at theatre school for nothing you know. She pretended he wasn't there. Drank her milk nonchalantly, as if he hadn't even spoken.

Albus shook his head at the girl with a grin, he leant forward, over the table, so that he was practically right in front of her face, "You wanna know what'll happen if you don't talk to me?" He paused dramatically knowing that Quinn's interest had peaked, even if she didn't show it. "_Bad things._ I don't take kindly to being ignored." Albus sounded almost sinister as he spoke. He smiled sweetly at the girl, he moved back again slowly, keeping eye contact with Quinn all the while, almost daring her to break it.

The two sat in an uncomfortable silence. The last time they were alone in this kitchen they'd been baking cakes, laughing and joking around. As Quinn could remember it, they'd ended up wearing more of the ingredients than they had put into the cakes. Quinn fought back the urge to smile at the memory as she sipped at her milk.

After what seemed like hours, Ginny walked into the kitchen and by the look on her face she wanted to walk right back out again when she saw the two teens at the table. Eyes still locked. Albus smirking, Quinn glaring. The tension was almost unbearable.

Quinn's eyes snapped to Ginny, "Good Morning Mrs Potter." She said with a curt nod, finally finishing the last of her milk. "I was thinking of going for a run, know any good places I can go?" She asked politely, washing her cup in the sink and putting it away. Quinn was still operating as though Albus wasn't around and she knew that Ginny had noticed that.

Ginny blinked, "Well, if you go down to the bottom of the garden there's a pathway through the woods? None of us have ever been in there but-"

"Great!" Quinn cut her off, faking a smile at the woman she used to consider a second mother. She put on her shoes, and tied back her hair with the hairband she kept on her wrist at all times and left as quickly as possible.

Ginny looked at her son once the girl was out of earshot, "What…was that?"

"She digs me," Albus smirked, and his mother just shook her head and laughed.

zzz

Quinn took off running as soon as the door shut behind her, she could see the path Ginny was talking about, so she made a beeline for it, wanting nothing but to get that horrid house out of her sight. She'd been running for a while now, the fitter she was, the easier she would find it to hit high notes and hold them. But she also couldn't pretend that she didn't need to lose a few pounds. She'd let herself go over the summer, eating quite a bit more than her usual diet, so now she had to work even harder to burn off the excess calories.

She got to the pathway in the woods and didn't even stop, she just carried on running. As she ran, she thought. She thought about many things that often ran through her mind but she hadn't really thought about until that moment. She thought about Scorpious and Narcissa, the two people she thought most unlikely to receive her friendship. Throughout the wizarding media, Narcissa and Scorpious and their parents had been depicted as something that only their grandfather ever really was. Deatheaters. The media often made out that Draco was a secret deatheater, still willing to do the Dark Lord's bidding, even after his death in the Second Wizard War. It wasn't true, of course, but most believed it. Anyone would believe anything written in the papers, in fact, Quinn's own father, Seamus, had been very sceptical about her friendship with the twins. Even now, he still had a problem with them because, well, the Malfoy family _scared _him. Quinn couldn't at all tell why, she found the family quite loving. Sometimes she liked them even more than her own family. Not that she'd tell them that, wouldn't want to boost their egos even further.

As Quinn rounded a corner on the trail, her mind wandered into dangerous territory. Albus' prank. She pondered for a long while on just what it could possibly be. A whoopee cushion? Too simple. It would probably include some kind of magical mess, knowing Albus. A semi-permanent change of colour to her skin, perhaps, or a lot of spells placed on her that would make almost incapable of doing anything! No. Albus had already done all that. This prank had to be spectacular, he knew that Quinn was anticipating this, he wouldn't be half hearted about it. But then again, would it have to be remarkable? After all, pranks were very unpredictable, and a prank of that magnitude would be extremely hard to control. Maybe he would just go simple. Simple, but effective.

Quinn shook her head, why was she even thinking about _him _anyway? He was not important. And she wasn't going to let his stupid prank get to her either. She refused to waste another single second thinking about either that boy or his imbecilic prank.

She ran for a while, not thinking of anything, concentrating hard on her running. Finally, she decided to stop and rest in a small clearing in the trees. She liked it out in the clearing. It was calm and peaceful, yet hectic and loud. Animals seemed to be gathered around. For some strange reason, not even paying Quinn any attention, just going about their own business. Quinn made a mental note in her head to bring her camera with her the next day, as she lay down on the grass. "Narcissa would just die seeing all of these animals,"Quinn said quietly to herself as she watched two squirrels chase each other across the small patch of land. As Quinn gazed up to the branches in the trees, she started humming the theme tune to _Little Shop of Horrors_, one of her favourite musicals.

She laid there for a long time, content, in her own little world. Humming to herself, watching the animals frolic around the field, lost in her thoughts, it didn't matter what she was doing. The most important thing, was that she was away from the Wotters, and the house that harboured so many memories for her.

It was beginning to get dark when Quinn finally decided she should probably leave. As she set off for her run back, she mentally prepared herself for what was going to greet her when she got back to Potter Manor. The rest of the Wotter family would be there by now, or, at least arriving, and Quinn just didn't think she could deal with the over the top happiness that came with the large family. The smiles she'd have to fake, and the equally fake greetings she'd get in return. She hated it at Potter Manor. She wished she could stay at the clearing forever but, sadly, that was never going to happen.

As she entered the Potter's kitchen, she was greeted by the sweet scent of Mrs Potter's homemade strawberry crumble, her family's secret recipe. In the kitchen itself, stood Ginny Potter, Lily Potter, Hermione Weasley and Grandma Molly Weasley. The three women smiled as Quinn entered the room whilst Lily stayed passive. "Lovely to see you again dear!" exclaimed Grandma Weasley, pulling Quinn in for a bone crushing hug.

Awkwardly, Quinn leant out of the hug, "Nice to see you too, mam." Quinn said politely, "Terribly sorry if I'm late back Mrs Potter." "Not at all Quinn, you've only missed Fleur, Bill, Louis, Dominique and Mum and Dad come in!"

Quinn's face brightened at the mention of Grandpa Weasley, "Arthur's here?" She asked with a wide smile.

"Yes dear, he's in the living room." Grandma Weasley smiled as Quinn rushed out of the room to greet her husband.

zzz

"Grandpa Weasley!" Quinn cried, pulling the aged man into a hug. Arthur Weasley was a kindly old man, obsessed with everything muggle, much like Quinn herself. Because of this, Quinn and Arthur had formed a special bond over the years before Albus and Quinn stopped talking. Quinn still visited Mr Weasley every so often, even though she cut all ties with the rest of Albus' family members. "It's so great to see you!" He was sat in an armchair in the corner of the Potters' rather spacious living room. It had to be big to fit in the enormous family. Albus, Chelsey, Jessica and Louis were sat on the floor in the middle of the room, playing a game of exploding snap. Harry, Ron, Bill and Rory filled up some of the other armchairs in the room, Rory watching the game of snap, and the adults having a seemingly important conversation. None of them paid Quinn any attention, they didn't even look up.

Mr Weasley blinked, a little startled at the sudden appearance of Quinn, "Ah, how nice! I trust you are doing well."

Quinn pulled away from Mr Weasley and balanced herself on the arm of his chair, "Of course, sir!" She said with a grin, "And yourself?"

"I am doing well, Quinnberly." Ah there it was. Quinn's full name. Yes, Quinnberly, Quinn was sure her parents were drunk when the named her 'Quinnberly Ann Finnegan' just wasn't that great. However, Arthur insisted on calling Quinn by her full name, he was rather fond of it, himself. "Have you got any new muggle things for me?" Arthur asked, getting straight to the part of the discussion the two really wanted to get to.

"Oh!" Quinn cried, she reached into her pocket, pulling out a flyer that had been there since her trip to London weeks ago. "There's a new muggle television being designed." The flyer was from Curry's and showed an image of a 3-D TV and some 3-D glasses. She handed it to him and he smiled. "It has a new function which allows Muggles to see regular TV in three dimensions!"

"Amazing!" Arthur cried in awe, "these Muggles!" He smiled, "They never seize to amaze me, Quinnberly!"

Someone snickered from behind Quinn and she turned to see James and Dominique standing behind her. Dominique was probably the source of the snicker as she sneered at Quinn. A sneer was something certainly not unusual to be found on the face of Dominique Weasley, she was a naturally bitter person, but she was also very loyal. She had dyed her naturally blonde hair dark red, the exact shade of the Gryffindor house colour, in an attempt to show her 'house spirit' It actually turned out that red suited her much better than blonde ever had. Her mother had not, however, been leased with the colouring, and so, Dominique became known somewhat as the 'rebel' of the family.

"Problem?" Quinn asked turning to Dominique and James with a sickly sweet smile.

Dominique smiled at James, instead of looking at Quinn, "I don't have a problem…do you, James?"

James smirked, "Certainly not, Dom, certainly not!"

Dominique snorted then spoke loudly, catching the attention of the other occupants of the room, "Well then, _Quinnberly_, I do not believe we have a problem." At the use of Quinn's full name, snickers could be heard all around the room(mostly from Albus).

"Good." Quinn spoke loudly, "would hate to see what would happen if you did. Then, after a sinister smirk, she turned back to Mr Weasley, "I've also found a new website for making holiday cards! It's called, ' '." Dominique huffed and she dragged James away to the group on the floor.

Arthur smiled, as if nothing had happened, "Sounds interesting…"

"I'll make you a card and you'll get it for Christmas," Quinn said softly with a small smile. Somehow the old man always made her happy, she had a rather large soft spot for the man.

"Hey guys!" spoke a voice from the door, and everyone looked up to see Teddy Lupin, Harry's godson, his heavily pregnant wife, Victoire Lupin-formerly Weasley- Bill's daughter, and their three-year-old son, Remus Lupin II. Remus was the one who had spoken, from his perch in his dad's arms.

There were shouts of "Teddy!" "Victoire!" and "Remus!" from various people around the room as the Wotters got up to greet the new arrivals.

"Oi!" Teddy yelled, "Gi's some space, you might hurt the baby!"

"Yeah," said Remus cheekily, "Gi's some space!"

Victoire mock glared at her son, "Remus!" she scolded, "Don't be cheeky!" Remus just stuck his tongue out at his mother.

"Don't forget about us!" Cried a voice from the door.

"Yeah, we just got here too!" Cried another voice.

In the doorway stood Lucy and Molly Weasley, their parents, Percy and Audrey behind them.

"Luce!" Rory hollered, getting up to greet his girlfriend with a smile.

Molly faked a pout, "Aw, I don't have anybody to do that to me!"

"It's all right Mols," said Louis with a wink, "S'not like you're a virgin anyway!"

Percy's eyes widened, and Molly turned to him quickly reassuring him, "He's kidding!" Before screeching, "LOUIS TIBERIUS WEASLEY! YOU ARE DEAD!"

Louis laughed maniacally and ran from the room, Molly sprinting after him. Quinn watched the scene with half a smile. She had forgotten what it had been like to be with these people. They were so crazy, but it was kind of, well, endearing or heart-warming.

Ginny, Hermione, Grandma Weasley and Lily came in from the kitchen and the whole family had suddenly become much more bubblier. "Where's George?" Ginny complained. "He was supposed to be here a half hour ago!"

Hermione shook her head, "I swear he and Ang, they're always late!"

"Oi! I resent that!" said George with a smirk as he walked in, hand in hand with his wife, Angelina. "It's Roxanne," he complained, "Always takes too long getting ready!"

"Whatever." Said Roxanne as she walked in her big brother, Fred walking in after her.

"Don't be cheeky!" reprimanded George with a wink, and Roxanne rolled her eyes.

Quinn just watched on, no emotion on her face, because she couldn't help but feel like she'd been missing out on this for six years.


	3. Chapter 3

**Breathless: Chapter Three**

Sunday went by without a glitch, Quinn had spent most of the day in her clearing. It was nearly six o'clock in the evening when Ginny forced Jessica and Lily to go and find her. Monday, however, was a completely different story. Seamus had agreed that the Potters were to take the Finnegan siblings to Diagon Alley for school supplies. And so, on Monday morning, Rory all but dragged Quinn out of bed and practically forced her into the fireplace to floo over to the Wizarding shopping centre. Ginny and Harry had also agreed to take Hugo, Rose, Louis, Dominique and Fred to get their school supplies, so here they all were.

"Alright kids, we're going to start off with Madam Malkin's, then we'll go to Flourish and Blotts and Eeylops, and then you can do what you want for an hour!" Ginny checked off a list to herself as the twelve teens wandered down the street after her and Harry.

From where she stood at the back of the group, Quinn rolled her eyes. She really didn't feel like being seen in public with the Potters. Plus, she could feel a bump forming on the back of her head from Rory pulling her out of bed that morning.

Rory chuckled from his place beside her, "Cheer up sis, you're going to Malfoy's house tomorrow, you only have one more day!"

"Sh'up Ror'" Quinn said half-heartedly, shoving her brother's shoulder lightly.

The large group piled into Madam Malkin's, filling up practically the whole store on their own. There were two or three other Hogwarts student buying their own school robes, but all of them stopped to stare, awestruck, as the Potter family walked in.

Quinn found it quite pathetic really. The girls in the store were practically drooling over Albus, it was disgusting, the way they looked at him like he was something to eat. Wait, no. She didn't care. They could look at Albus however they wanted. It wasn't just Albus they were looking at anyway. It was James too, and even Fred, Louis and Hugo too. The boys were watching Lily, Rose and Dominique as well. Actually, now that Quinn thought about they were watching her own family members too. She even caught a fellow Slytherin from the year below, Harley Batfield, was gaping at Quinn herself. He frowned as she caught his eye, motioning to the Potter family as if to say 'I thought you didn't like them. Quinn shook her head and rolled her eyes up in a 'tell me about it' manor and Harley nodded and got back to finding some robes.

Quinn followed the family through the store to the counter were Madam Malkin herself stood patiently, watching her newest arrivals tentatively. As Harry got to the till, she smiled warmly and started to pull out uniforms for the kids to try on.

After choosing their uniforms, and a small fight between Chelsey and Quinn, (That Quinn was happy to say that she won, thank you very much!). The group made their way to their next location, Flourish and Blotts.

The book store was quite crowded by the time they got there and Quinn had to grip hold of Rory's arm as tight as she possibly could to keep from losing them. Harry didn't waste much time in the bookstore, he ordered a bulk number of books and the store clerk grabbed them for him and the group walked straight back out. _Just because he's Harry freaking Potter! _Quinn thought disgustedly. She huffed and rolled her eyes before following the family out of the store.

At Eeylops' Owl Emporium, Quinn split off from the rest of the group to find Belle's favourite cat treats, 'mousey bites: Mice guts and other lovely body parts.' It wasn't Quinn's first choice of treat, but if she didn't give it to Belle she'd find dead and decapitated mice under her pillow for the rest of her time at Hogwarts! After picking up three bags of the treats, Quinn moved on to pick up a new bed for Belle, her other one was four years old and Belle had chewed it into an oblivion.

Quinn frowned slightly she couldn't pick between a beautiful, red, velvety, cushion-type bed, or a large, stunning, green, cotton bed. She held either one in her hands and slowly turned her head between the two trying to picture Belle sitting in either one. After a few minutes of browsing, Quinn was suddenly aware of a presence directly behind her. "I think," A familiar voice whispered, "You should buy the green, house colours and all." His cool breath tickled her ear. Quinn broke into a huge grin and whirled around, wrapping her arms around the boy's muscular frame.

"Theo!" She squealed happily as she pulled away from him. He gave the small girl a lopsided smirk. Theodore Nott II was a Slytherin boy from the year above and one of Quinn's closest friends, as well as the cousin of Scorpious and Narcissa. With his popularity around the house and his signature glare, he could get practically anything he wanted without fail. He had almost as much hatred for the Potters as Quinn did and had a rather large rivalry with James in particular, since the two were Quidditch Captains for their prospective houses.

"How you doin' girl?" He said with a wink.

Quinn sighed, "Pissed."

"'Sup?" asked Theo, his eyes sweeping over her, taking in her appearance, and he had to admit, she looked a bit worse for wear.

"Just, ugh…I'm staying at the Potter house until tomorrow and Potter is just, you know…"

Theo smiled, "Yeah, yeah I do." He paused for a second, "So, uh, green cat bed?"

"Oh!" Quinn exclaimed, "Yes, I'll just, uh, pay for it."

Theo smiled kindly at Quinn, "No, don't worry about it" he chuckled, taking the bed and treats from Quinn's hands, " I'll buy them for you!"

"Oh, no!" cried Quinn, "You don't have to-"

"But I want to." Theo cut her off, walking towards the till with Quinn's items and a pack of owl treats of his own.

"Well," said Quinn as the two stood by the door of the store waiting for the Wotters, "that was really rather chivalrous of you!"

Theo frowned slightly, "What does that mean?"

"It means you're an idiot, Nott" said a voice from behind the pair.

"Potter!" Theo snarled at James as he and Quinn turned to greet the entire clan.

James snarled back, "Nott! What're you doing here?"

Theo glared at him, "Am I not allowed to talk to my friend?"

"Friend?" Albus scoffed, "You're Slytherin scum, you don't have friends!"

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT!" Screeched Quinn as she threw herself at Albus, pulling her fist back and hitting him square in the face.

There was a crack and Albus growled, trying to shove her away. However, in her blind anger, Quinn overpowered him, pushed him into the ground, straddling him and throwing punches anywhere she could reach. Albus cried out in pain and fought to roll her over so that he could hit back.

The Wotters, Finnegans and Theo could only watch on in horror as the duo brawled across the floor. Quinn managed to push up and run Albus into one of the shop displays. "KIDS!" cried Ginny in shock.

The two teens ignored the ginger woman and carried on fighting as hard as they could.

"QUINN! CALM DOWN!" Theo yelled, running into the fray, and yanking Quinn away from Albus, restraining her in his muscular arms. He watched as James and Fred quickly grabbed Albus and then looked at Harry, "I'm just gonna, um…calm her down" He motioned to the brunette still thrashing in his arms.

Harry sighed, "Meet us back here with her in an hour, okay?"

Theo nodded stoically and dragged Quinn out of the store.

"What the fuck was that, Finnegan?" Theo cried as the pair walked off towards Florean Fortesque's ice cream parlour.

Quinn wiped some blood from her face with the back of her hand miserably and shrugged.

"Well you better figure it out!" Theo said angrily, "Start talking, Quinn."

"Not now!" Quinn protested, "Wait 'til we sit down, okay? I think Albus sprained my ankle…"

Theo winced at the mention of Albus but sped up his step, dragging the injured girl along with him.

zzz

"So, Albus has basically been a douchebag to you this whole weekend?" Quinn nodded, "I'm gonna kill him! No one hurts my baby sister!" Theo cried, slamming his fist down on the table, almost knocking over the ice creams Quinn had insisted on buying for the two. The pair were sitting on a three chaired table with Quinn resting her ankle on the extra chair, ice covering it to bring down the swelling on her sprained ankle.

Quinn chuckled, "Well, it's a good thing Lesley is perfectly fine, huh?"

"I meant my honorary sister!" Theo smiled, putting an arm around Quinn.

Quinn laughed and rested her head on Theo's shoulder, "What're you doing here alone anyway?" She asked, trying to deter the conversation to something other than her situation with Albus Potter.

"Shit!" Theodore cursed, "I was supposed to meet my parents at Gringotts!" He ran his fingers through his short, black hair, frustrated.

Quinn chuckled then checked her watch, "Well, I have five minutes 'til I have to meet the Potters again, so…can you walk me there? Then you can go meet your parents, alright?"

Theodore nodded, "Wipe your eyes though, your make up is running." He brought his hand up and delicately wiped under Quinn's eyes. Realising what he was doing, he pulled his hand back suddenly. He coughed awkwardly and Quinn blushed profusely. Then the two walked back to Eeylops in a comfortable silence.

zzz

"What were you _thinking_,Quinnie!" Cried Chelsey throwing her hands up in the air. She, Quinn, Jessica and Rory were sitting in Rory and Quinn's room, Quinn resting her ankle on her bed, Rory sitting next to her. Chelsey was pacing the room, and Jessica was sat on Rory's bed.

Quinn shrugged sheepishly, "I don't know, I just, something snapped…I guess?"

"Yeah, well you better figure it out!" Jessica cried, "You made us look so bad Quinn!"

Quinn growled, "Oh so now we're us, huh?" She glared between Jessica and Chelsey, who wore twin looks of pure shock, "ever since I was sorted into Slytherin, you two have been up my arse and I'm sick of it. You_ divided_ us, Chels. Into Me and Rory against You and Jess. But that's just how it is isn't it? Families just grow apart don't they?" Quinn swiped at her eyes angrily. "Just get out."

Rory placed a hand on her shoulder, "But Quinn I-"

"OUT!" Quinn screamed shrugging his hand off of her shoulder, "GET OUT AND LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" Quinn's three siblings exchanged worried glances before deciding that it would be best to leave the Slytherin with her thoughts.

As soon as her door shut, Quinn broke. Tears streamed down her face as the events of the day replayed through her mind. She couldn't believe her relationship with Albus had sunk that low. She hated him with a burning passion. She had wanted to kill him earlier, like, literally murder him. She had been close too, when Theo had pulled her away from Albus, her hands were about to close in on his neck. In all technicalities, Theo had saved Albus' life.

Quinn hated the way she felt. She may hate him, but Quinn had never been more comfortable than she had been every day that she had been friends with Albus. Sometimes she wanted nothing more than to go running back to him, but then she remembers how he made her feel that day in the library and pushes the feelings down, replacing them with scowl and a cold, very Slytherin-like remark.

He had changed though, she supposed. Ever since that hat said he was a Gryffindor. He got excited and in his happiness he got arrogant. That's why he ignored her, Quinn guessed, because he found Quinn unworthy. A stupid Slytherin idiot like her couldn't talk to a brave Gryffindor like him.

Quinn pushed her knees up to her chest and sighed, trying to stop the tears but failing miserably. She choked out a loud sob burying her head into her knees and shaking uncontrollably. She stayed in that position for a while, looking up every now and then to peer out of the window at the sun.

Once she'd calmed down enough, Quinn got up and started to pace the room. She had no idea what to do, she had to leave the room at some point, but then Ginny would make her apologise to Albus! Or worse, she'll yell at her, and everyone knows that Weasleys can be real scary when they're angry.

Alright, then she won't leave the room, she'll stay locked in the guest room until she gets picked up by the Malfoys the next day. It'll be fine.

But it won't will it?

Zzz

Rory frowned to himself slightly as he and his siblings sat side-by-side out on the grass. He couldn't understand. Quinn had literally just had a mental breakdown, and Chelsey and Jessica were sitting next to him talking about Chelsey's latest escapades with Alex Wood, one of her many pieces of 'arm candy', as Jessica had put it. "So are we just ignoring it then?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Ignore what?" Chelsey asked pulling a face that, in Rory's opinion, made her look a bit like a fish.

"Quinn's breakdown! Or was I the only one who saw that?"

Jessica sighed and put her arm around him, "Oh, little brother, Quinnie, she's gonna be okay, alright? She's just, well, this is the first times she's been here in years and she and Albus keep making things difficult for each other!"

"What?" Rory asked, "What do you mean difficult for each other? They hate each other, of course they're gonna make each other miserable!"

Chelsey examined her manicured nails and raised an eyebrow, "Do you believe that, Ror'?" She questioned, "because if you ask me, they're in denial."

Rory's eyebrows rose as far up as possible, "In denial of _what_?"

"You'll figure it out little brother!" Jessica chuckled.

"Figure out what?" asked James, as he, Fred and Lily walked up behind the trio.

"What Albie and Quinnie are in denial about." Chelsey smirked.

"Oh that?"

Hugo ran up to them, "And what would _that _be exactly?" by now all the other Wotter children present, minus Albus, who was still on bed rest, were crowded around the trio.

Lily barked out a laugh, "Honestly, Hugh, if you don't know now, you won't find out until they will!"

"It's been obvious since…well…" Jessica started

"Since they met really!" Chelsey finished with a broad grin.

James smirked, "I remember that! Quinn pushed Al into the lake at the park!"

"And had to apologise later on in front of everybody!" Fred recalled fondly.

"She went red and stuttered and couldn't even say it," Chelsey chuckled

Louis smirked, "So Al just hugged her and said 'It's okay, I forgive you. You wanna play exploding snap?'"

Rory frowned, "I keep forgetting they used to be friends…"

"It does seem like a lifetime ago…" Lily spoke quietly, much to everyone's agreement.

"I wonder if they ever miss each other?" Dominique pondered, "I know I miss hanging out with Quinn sometimes…"

"She's changed though," James said, "Hanging out with those Slytherins, she's gotten a bit, I dunno, cocky?"

Rory shook his head, leaning into Jessica's embrace slightly, "I wouldn't say Quinn's cocky at all, she's just…overconfident. She knows what she wants, that's all…"

"Yeah," Chelsey scoffed, "overconfident, that's what she is!"

Dominique looked up at the sky, almost as if it held all the answers she was looking for, "If you had as much talent as she does, wouldn't you be a little overconfident about yourself two? She has big dreams and she works hard to make sure that they become a reality."

Jessica sighed, "Yeah but she's failing Hogwarts to do it!"

"What?" Rose frowned.

"Quinn hardly studies, guys. She hardly does classwork, let alone homework, how is she supposed to pass classes?"

Chelsey sighed, "Not to mention she's let herself come undone twice today, and both times it was not pretty! There's something wrong there, and I think it has something to do with Albus…"

"Of course," Fred smirked, "Everything has _something _to do with Albus!"

"Okay!" James cried, "Enough with the soppiness, I can feel my manliness leaving me! Let's play Truth or Dare or Something!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Breathless: Chapter Four**

Malfoy Manor was completely different to the bright, happy Potter Manor. It was dark and if Quinn hadn't been there so many times before, she'd be seriously creeped out. However, it was also very welcoming. Well, to Quinn it was anyway. There was just something about it that Quinn loved. It felt familiar. It felt like…home. Actually, it felt more like home to Quinn than her actual house, back with Seamus and Lavender and Chelsey and Jessica and Rory.

Not even two seconds after Quinn stepped, well, limped, out of the fireplace and into the Malfoy living room, was she suddenly encompassed into a tight embrace by Narcissa. "Quinnie!" Narcissa cried, still clinging onto her friend. "Oh are you okay? Why, oh, why did you have to go stay with the Pooters!" Quinn chuckled at Narcissa's variation of the Potter name but said nothing else. She pulled away from her and embraced Scorpius instead.

"Yeah, how'd it go Quinno?" Scorpius asked with a wink.

Quinn blushed, pulling away from him, "You talked to Theo, huh?"

"Oh yes!" Scorpius said with a smirk, "Straddled Potter in the middle of Eeylops? I'm dead proud."

"You did what!" Draco Malfoy, the twins father, cried in shock.

"He insulted Theo!" Quinn defended herself, "Said, 'Slytherin Scum don't have any friends,' so I punched him, and it turned into a full blown fight!"

Draco smiled, "Oh. Well done, then." He said with a wink, and his wife, Astoria swatted him playfully.

"Don't encourage her, Draco!" she scolded her husband, before leaning in to Quinn and stage-whispering, "But seriously, congratulations!"

Quinn laughed, "I missed you guys! You're all so weird!"

"Oh, thanks!" Narcissa pouted, scandalised.

"I'm kiddin', I'm kiddin'! You know I love you, Cissa! Now, take me to my room!" Quinn ordered, jokingly but nonetheless the twins each grabbed an arm and practically dragged her to her room.

As they were going Astoria called, "Would you like dinner, Quinn!"

"Yes please!" Quinn shouted back, "But no meat please! I'm a veggie, remember?"

Astoria chuckled lightly, "Yes, yes, Quinn, it's only been a couple of weeks, I haven't forgotten!"

Once there, Narcissa pulled Quinn down onto the bed and Scorpius shut the door. Both turned to look at Quinn with identical smirks, "Spill the deets, Quinnie!" Narcissa giggled.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean!" Quinn said dramatically.

Scorpius rolled his eyes, "Oh please, we're not stupid! What actually happened?"

"What I said!" Quinn sighed, "We actually got into a fist fight! Mr Potter had to pay for the damage we did to one of the displays!"

"You're so cool!" Narcissa said with a laugh, "No seriously!" she added, as Quinn gave her a look.

"Yeah," Scorpius continued, "That's wicked, I mean, Merlin's pants! It was about time someone put him in his place, kid's a douche."

"Got that right, Scorp." Narcissa smiled.

Quinn coughed awkwardly, "Uh, moving on…what're we doing for your birthday on Friday?"

"We're having a party!" Narcissa sang excitedly jumping up and down from her perch on the bed.

Scorpius rolled his eyes at his sister and addressed Quinn, "We're inviting practically all the Slytherin lot, even the Goyles are coming"

"The Goyles? Wow, this must be good if they actually want to come!"

Narcissa nodded, "it was a shock to us too when they said they'd come. I mean, I expected Adrienne to come, she's a party animal, but Brock and Vincent? Nah!"

Quinn laughed, "Got that right, who else is coming?"

"Theo, obviously, and I think Leslie's coming too." Scorp said.

Narcissa continued, "Then there's the Flints, Marius and Eric are definitely coming, but we're not sure about Peter…"

"Awww," Quinn said, "I like Peter! I hope he comes."

"And Kazia and Becca are coming too." Scorp finished

"Good!" Quinn said, "Although that was obvious."

Narcissa just laughed at her.

Xxx

And so, three days later, Quinn found herself sitting in Narcissa's room with the birthday girl herself, Kazia and Becca as they got ready for the biggest birthday party of the whole damn year.

Being born in August meant two things for the Malfoy twins. First, they were the youngest kids in the year, which meant they got a lot of shit for no reason, and second, they could throw the best parties out of anybody else in their year because their birthday's fall when their at home, rather than at school.

Because of this, the twins' birthday was one of the most anticipated things for Slytherins every year. They had sent Draco and Astoria to a 'romantic spa day' two hours before, after having spent the morning with them. The two adults had probably realised it was a rouse to get them out of the house, but took it anyway.

Anyway, it came as no surprise to neither Quinn, nor the twins, when over 200 Slytherins from years 5 to 7, as well as a couple of people from other houses too (Not Gryffindor, of course!).

Kazia and Becca had arrived the day before, to help set up the house for the party. Kazia's full name, was Kazelleria Lorella Woolfe, her parents were pure bloods, originally from America. Her parents were very…quirky. So, they tried to give her the most original name possible and hence, Kazelleria was born. Kazia was tall, at least 5"8, with a stocky build. Due to her Latina heritage, Kazia's skin was lightly tanned and her eyes were a shade of brown so dark, that they almost appeared to be brown. She had brown hair, which you would often find up in a messy bun.

Becca was short for Rebecca. Rebecca Louise Wrothers and she was a muggleborn witch. Her mother was only sixteen when she had given birth to her, and gave her up for adoption since she had no way of supporting Becca. For all Becca knew, her father could have been a wizard since nobody actually knew who her father was. She had pale skin and small blue eyes, framed by platinum blonde, shoulder length, dead straight hair. She also wore, small framed glasses and had a (secret) nose-piercing.

The two girls were, along with one other girl, Quinn and Narcissa's dorm mates at school, and so it was only natural they were very close. The other girl, Kristy Elizabeth Jones, was far too quiet, and preferred solitude to social conversations, so Quinn doubted she would make it to the party. Well, make the effort to come, that is.

As they got ready they laughed and joked with each other, just enjoying being back in each other's company. It was the first time they had seen each other since fifth year ended. Becca had been on a search for her heritage, to see if she was truly a muggleborn, Kazia had been in America visiting family, Narcissa had spent five weeks in muggle Hawaii and Quinn had been spending the summer locked in her room avoiding Chelsey and Jessica.

They had missed each other, and needed to catch up. So, the time before the party had been perfect.

Somewhere in the house, Scorpius had Theodore Nott and Jack Zabini helping him get the party décor up and ready. Since they hadn't spent too long getting ready, they had been roped into it and they were not too happy about it. Quinn could not help but laugh at their grim faces, if she were honest.

xxx

Quinn was finally at home. She was finally _herself _again. She could finally think herself happy, all of the breakdowns and mishaps of the few days with Potters lied _forgotten _in the back of her mind.

She was so glad to be back with her fellow Slytherins that she thought Gryffindors were the least of her problems, but she was wrong.

"Rory, are you sure that's what she said?" Chelsey asked him one more time, wearily looking at James and Fred's scarily wide grins. Some of the Weasley cousins had decided to say at Potter Manor for the week after Quinn had left, so, she, Rory, Jessica, Albus, Lily, James, Rose, Hugo, Fred, Roxanne, Dominique and Louis were sitting cross-legged, in a circle in the middle of James' room and Rory had just given them the _best _information.

Rory nodded fiercely, "M'positive!" he said quickly, "Quinn definitely said that Scorpius and Narcissa were throwing a party for their birthday. Apparently, it's, like, a huge thing. They do it every year, even invite some Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws but _never _Gryffindors."

"That's what Vienna Carsdale must keep going on about every September!" Chelsey mused, "Bloody hell! I didn't know she was in with the Malfoys. Shame, that is."

"Never invites Gryffindors, huh?" Louis said with a smirk, "Something tells me Gryffindors'll be turning up this year…"

Rose's eyes widened, "No! No, we can't, Louis! Slytherins are dangerous, and we could get into so much trouble!"

"Loosen up, Rosie!" Albus complained at his cousin, "I mean, come on, this must be the reason you weren't put in Gryffindor! You never do _anything _adventurous!"

Rose's mouth dropped open, "Never do anything? Let me tell you something, Al! I'm plenty adventurous!"

Dominique snorted, "What, did you forget to hand in homework on time once, cause I gotta tell ya, that's real thrilling." Giggles erupted from around the circle and Rose huffed.

"Guys!" she whined, "I'm being totally serious! I'm really adventurous!"

James smirked, "Rosie, if you're adventurous, I'm a frilly pink pony who loves rainbows and sunshine." More rounds of laughter followed James' statement and Rose stood up, red in the face.

"Whatever! Screw you guys! You know what? I'm going to that party!" She stormed out of the room and the rest of the group looked at each other with broad smiles before rushing to catch up to her.

James and Chelsey turned and blocked the door for the three fourteen year olds who tried to follow. "Where do you think you kids are going?" Chelsey asked with a raised eyebrow.

"To the party," Lily answered matter-of-factly, trying to dodge past the two.

James placed a hand on her shoulder an gently shoved her backwards, "You're not going anywhere, kiddo. You're fourteen, and there's gonna be shit like muggle drugs and alcohol at this party."

"So?" Rory asked, also trying to push through, and Chelsey shoved him to the floor.

"So, you're not going. It's far too dangerous." Chelsey replied.

"Plus, we need you guys to cover for us if we don't get back." James said.

Lily sighed, "Cover up duty _again_?"

"This is, like, the fifth time!" Hugo complained.

James glared at them scarily, "You're not going, now stay here!"

xxx

Back at the Malfoy household, the party was finally in full swing. Most guests were either already drunk, or well on their way to getting in such a state, and Quinn was no exception. She had decided to drink away her sorrows, and Merlin knew she had a lot of them.

"Quinnie!" cried Narcissa, hopelessly drunk, her skirt suddenly seemed far too short and her hair had somehow become extremely misplaced, sticking up at every angle. "Guess what!"

Quinn giggled at her friend, who was hiccupping behind her, "What?" Quinn asked, dragging out every syllable and starting to sound remarkably like a small child.

"I've been flirting with some guy!" Narcissa laughed, she leant into her friend and said in, what she thought was, a whisper, "I think he likes me!"

"Who is 'e!" Quinn said, hiccoughing at the end of her sentence.

Narcissa laughed a laugh that strangely made her resemble her late Great-Aunt Bellatrix, "Haven't the foggiest!" She cried, erupting into more laughter and dancing away from Quinn, who simply giggled at her.

"Having a good time Scorp, Kazia?" She giggled as she found her two friends lying across a table, side by side, drunk as anything.

"Y'know," Scorpius slurred, "Not _one _of the girls in this place are attractive? That guy's arse is kind of cute though," He said pointing his empty beer bottle at a random group of boys, any one of them being the boy with the 'cute arse'.

Kazia lifted her head, raising an eyebrow, "Scorp? Are you trying to confirm my suspicions that you're gay, or that I am an unattractive girl?"

"Course not!" Exclaimed Scorpious, "You're gorgeous, any guy will be lucky to have you, apart from me, you're like my sister. Speaking of sisters…where's mine?"

"Off snogging some boy," Quinn answered nonchalantly.

Scorpius shrugged, "Sounds like her."

"Uh-huh!" Quinn agreed absent-mindedly.

"I'ma," hiccough, "I'ma go get-" burp, "another drink! You with me?" Scorp asked, getting up off the table.

"YES!" Kazia cried, tumbling off of the table behind him

Quinn shook her head 'no', and watched on amusedly as her friends stumbled off into the kitchen.

"Wanna dance?" said a voice from behind her, and Quinn turned to see someone she recognised as Martin Chase, a seventh year Ravenclaw.

Quinn nodded, "Yes please!" She swooned and Martin smirked, pulling her towards him. The two of them quickly moved into the rhythm of the song, dancing as close as possible. Needless to say, Quinn was thoroughly, ahem, _distracted_, when the Wotters suddenly crashed into the living room. In fact the Wotters, despite the scene they caused getting out of the fireplace, were not noticed by any of the three preoccupied hosts. It wasn't until an hour or so later, that Quinn noticed any of them at all.

She had finally managed to shake off Martin, who had started to severely annoy her, he was far too clingy for her taste. She decided that she had better go and retrieve a drink for herself and whilst in the kitchen, she had quite literally bumped straight into an equally drunk Albus. "Watch it kid - HEY! – what're _you _doing here, Potter!"

Albus smirked lopsidedly leaning into her slightly, "Took your time to find me, _Quinnberly_." He whispered the last part into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. Shivers that she quickly shook off, planting her glare back onto her face. Albus leant back again, still smirking. "I've been here an hour!"

"Well," Quinn slurred, "You better leave! Or I'll-"

"Or what?" Albus questioned with raised eyebrows, "You'll throw up on me? 'Cause to be honest, that's all you look able to do right now." Quinn noticed that his words were also slightly slurred and they were in such close proximity that Quinn could taste the alcohol on his breath.

"You don't seem in much of a state to do much either," Quinn said scathingly grabbed his wrist fiercely, her drink sloshing in her other hand, pulling him through the crowds and out into the Malfoy's backyard. She pushed him down onto a bench and stood facing him, hands on her hips, "Explain." She demanded, glaring at him.

Albus smiled and raised his beer bottle, as if in toast, "I'm just here to have a good time!"

Quinn stomped her foot impatiently, causing Albus to break down into hysterical laughter. "I'm serious! How did you even find out about this party?" Quinn swayed a little, her balance a little off, and forced herself to sit down next to Albus.

Albus took a swig of his drink, looking out into the night sky, as if contemplating whether to tell her. He took one look at Quinn and simply said, "Rory."

"Rory?" Quinn repeated, not believing the boy for one second. She took a sip of her own beer, still staring at Albus with one perfectly raised eyebrow.

Albus nodded rapidly, "Uh-huh!" He reminded Quinn of a six-year-old for a small moment. "He did! He told us all! Even wanted to come with us, mind, but James made him stay behind, he's a bit too young for the party scene."

"Who's we?" Quinn ground out angrily.

"Huh?" Albus asked, as though he'd already forgotten what he'd told Quinn. "Oh!" There it is. "I'm not telling you!" Albus grinned. "But," he leant inwards his grin looking more manic than usual, "you wanna know a secret?"

Quinn was suddenly very intrigued, she was very sure it was the alcohol that caused her to do this but she forgot what she was angry about and leant in, "What?"

"I think we should dance."

Quinn raised her eyebrow again, "Dance? Me and you?" She laughed, "No way!"

"You scared?" Albus challenged, smirking at Quinn. He stood, well, stumbled, up, pulling Quinn to her feet with him, she scowled as he pulled her toward him and started to dance to the music. She stood as still as possible, trying not to laugh as Albus stumbled around her, trying to get her to dance with him.

Quinn couldn't believe she was doing it, but she suddenly started to sway slightly to the music. It was peculiar, she had to say. Here she was, drunk out of her mind, dancing with her mortal enemy, who was also drunk and currently resembling some kind of headless chicken. "You can't dance!" Quinn giggled despite herself.

"Oh yeah?" Albus said, pulling her in, "Then teach me." They were flirting. That much was obvious to Quinn. But how much of it was real? She simply didn't know. She did know, however, that she was suddenly blushing and stumbling around in some kind of 'crazy drunk chick dance.'

"I - I need a drink!" She stuttered retreating back inside and grabbing another beer. Her head was already jumbled, she just couldn't think. Then, suddenly, Albus was beside her, smirking and refusing to leave her alone. And she caved. She let herself go, she let her walls come down fully and simply dance with Albus, exactly how she had with Martin. She didn't care that her drink was sloshing all over her new dress, she didn't care that it was _Albus _and that all she had wanted to do to him the past week was chop his head off, put it on a stick and wave it in his family's face. She just let it happen.

But when Albus suggested they try and change her dress, upstairs, she really shouldn't have gone with him, and certainly shouldn't have let what was to follow happen.

_Thanks for reading this story guys, it means so much to me. Also, thank you so much for the reviews and favourites and such, it was so nice to see such a great reception to this story. Right, so this is really where the story picks up, the last few chapters were kind of me getting into writing Quinn's character and everything, I hope you like her as much as I do. :) This is my first attempt at anything like this, and I've never been in Quinn's situation, so if anything feels off to you about the story just let me know and I'll try to change it. I know most of you probably won't do it, but your reviews mean as much to me as I need oxygen to live, so..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Breathless: Chapter 5**

It had been three weeks since the Malfoy's birthday party, where Quinn had made the biggest mistake of her life. With the gang now at Hogwarts and attending regular classes, it had become difficult for Quinn to avoid Albus, who had decided to make his mission to make Quinn blush at least once every day. It was his way of saying, 'You were a good bang, but, I still hate you'. Quinn remembered waking up that morning as clear as day…

_Quinn awoke early the following morning to the sun shining through the gaps in her emerald green curtains. Her head was pounding and she couldn't figure out where she was. _

_Determining that she was, in fact, in her own bed in the guest room of Malfoy Manor, Quinn reached a hand up to rub her eyes. That was when she noticed something strange. Whilst one of her hands rubbed her eyes, another laid where it had been when she woke up…and another one was draped over her waist. _

_Quinn sat up in surprise, then had to grip her head due to the head rush from sitting up to fast, confirming that she most definitely had a hangover. Lying next to Quinn in bed, in all his naked (insert shudder here) glory, was Albus Severus Potter. _

_Trying to remember the events of the night before, Quinn surveyed her surroundings. Clothes strung everywhere, - Quinn was almost certain she could see her bra sitting on top of her wardrobe – Albus in her bed, both of them seemingly naked._

_There was only one explanation. _

_Yet Quinn refused to believe it. There was no way, no way, that she and Potter of all people had…Quinn didn't even want to think the word. Slowly and carefully, so as to not wake up the sleeping lion, Quinn pulled herself off of the bed._

_She changed and left the room swiftly, not making a sound. She crept down the hallways careful not to step on any of the creaky floor panels. She swept past Kazia's guestroom, hearing the Latina's light snores. She passed Becca's guestroom, her door left open wide enough for Quinn to see her hanging halfway off the bed, mouth hanging open. Quinn had to suppress a giggle and the blonde's face as she quickly moved on. _

_Finally, she reached her destination, the kitchen. As Quinn had expected, Narcissa had the house elves brew a large amount of hangover potion the night before and leave it on the kitchen side for the teens to drink as the woke up. Quinn grabbed two glasses and poured out two helpings of the potion before escaping back up the stairs._

"_Potter!" She whispered, nudging the boy softly with her hand. No response. "Potter! Please!" She shook his torso roughly and still the boy did not wake. "POTTER!" She said, slapping Albus right round the face._

"_Holy fuck!" Albus yelled, shooting upwards then clutching his head, "Ugh my head is pounding."_

"_Keep it down, will you?" Quinn whispered, handing Albus a potion, "No one can know you're here, got it?" _

_Albus' eyes narrowed, "Why would I want them to know? Wait, what happened, why am I…" He pondered what he was about to a say for a second, then his face paled, "Shit."_

_Quinn nodded in agreement, taking a sip of her potion, letting the relief wash over her. It was awkward, that was for sure. Neither teen remembered anything from the previous night and if Quinn were honest, she wasn't particularly sure she wanted to. _

_They drank in silence, Quinn wishing she were anywhere else but that bedroom. After gulping down the last of his potion, Albus stood up, not even bothering to hide his, um, manly parts. Quinn blushed slightly, suddenly very interest in her bogey-coloured hangover potion. _

_He started to collect his clothes – his underwear was tucked behind the radiator, and his shirt was hanging off of the curtain rail – before changing slowly. _

"_Uh, where's the fireplace, Finnegan?" Albus asked with a raised eyebrow, once he had finished._

_Quinn looked up to glare at the boy. "The same place you came in last night!"_

"_You mean, you?" Albus chuckled, then winced and the girl's glare, "Okay, okay, you're not ready to joke about it!" _

"_Of course I'm not!" Quinn exclaimed, "and even if I was I wouldn't be 'joking about it' with you!" _

_Albus raised his hands in surrender, "Alright, alright, look, I can't remember where the fireplace is. So," he started to move towards the door, "You can either show me where it is or I can wake up Narcissa and she'll tell me!" _

"_No!" Quinn cried. "You won't!"_

"_I will!" Albus retorted, childishly, he seemed to be acting like that a lot recently._

_Quinn sighed and grabbed his wrist, pulling him quickly through the hallways, still making sure to avoid the creaky floorboards again, not really caring if Albus did the same, she was practically dragging him along the floor anyway. _

_They came to the kitchen and Quinn retracted her hand from Albus' arm, sat at the table and busied herself in stirring the hangover potion. Albus stood at the fireplace awkwardly, wondering if he should leave._

_He looked at her nervously, "I'm, uh, gonna go." After a few seconds, he realised Quinn wasn't going to acknowledge him and sighed. He grabbed a handful of floopowder and stepped into the fire place, "POTTER MANOR!"_

_Quinn sighed as soon as she saw the flash of smoke in the corner of her eye, and buried her head in her now folded arms. "I. Am. An. Idiot!" She groaned. _

She tried so hard to keep herself from thinking about…_it_, however, it was becoming increasingly difficult for Quinn to focus on anything else. She would often find herself trying to remember how she and Albus had even ended up in the position they found themselves in the following morning.

Ever that morning, Quinn had never been the same, she had trouble concentrating, she was suddenly having random backaches, and she was even having random stomach cramps.

"Quinn! Hello!" A hand was waved in front of Quinn's face, "Earth to Quinn!"

"Hmmm?" Quinn blinked, pulling herself back to reality to see Scorpius staring back at her, "What?"

Scorpius smiled, taking his seat, "You were doing it again, you've been staring at that page in 'The Standard Book of Spells' since I've come in!"

The two of them were in the Slytherin Dungeon. Quinn was sitting on the sleek black leather couch that sat by the fireplace, in the middle of the room, illuminated by a pale green light. Scorpius had occupied an emerald green chair to the right of the coffee table Quinn's work was currently sprawled out over.

"Oh," Quinn said, looking at Scorpius in a 'deer-in-headlights' fashion. "Sorry, I just, I'm having trouble concentrating…"

"You've been having trouble concentrating since our party! It's almost like you slept with someone or something…" Quinn squirmed uncomfortably in her chair, quickly occupying herself in turning the page in her book. Scorpius' eyes widened, "You slept with someone, didn't you!" Scorpius rolled his eyes at her, "Oh honestly! You lose your virginity, and don't tell me? God, why do you wound me so?" He placed a hand on his forehead and pretended to faint, "So, go on then, who's the guy?"

"First of all, you talk far too much rubbish." Scorpius rolled his eyes at her, but did comment, "and second, I'm not telling you fuck all."

Scorpius pouted, "Why not?"

"Why not what?" asked Narcissa, walking up behind Quinn, Becca and Kazia in tow, "We've been looking for you two everywhere!" she sighed, collapsing down onto the sofa beside Quinn, Kazia and Becca following suit and sitting on a chair together on Quinn's left.

"Quinn," Scorpius jabbed a finger in Quinn's direction lazily, "will not tell me who she slept with on our birthday!"

Kazia's eyes widened, "You slept with someone? Thank God, I'm not the only one anymore!"

"I didn't, I mean…" Quinn said, "At least, well, I don't remember it anyway!"

Kazia cackled at that, "Atta girl, Quinnie, Atta girl!"

"So, you have no idea who you slept with?" Narcissa asked loudly, earning a 'shhh' from everyone involved.

Quinn huffed, "Course I remember, I just don't remember _it_."

"So who was it?" Scorpius asked again, starting to get agitated.

"I don't," Quinn shook her head in despair, "I can't."

"Leave her alone guys," Becca said quietly, "She doesn't want to tell, so just, get over it, okay?"

Kazia rolled her eyes and changed the subject "Let's talk Quidditch instead, since Scorpy-boy here is Slytherin Captain this year!" Scorpius winked at her, "Scorp, you have to get me on the team! Jason Pellet wouldn't let me play last year, cause I was a girl."

"Course, I'll get you on, Kaz," Scorpius said, "You're the best beater I know! Oh, and Quinn there's a place on the team for you and your awesome chaser ability, if you want it…"

"Nope." Quinn said, popping the 'P', "To much theatre to do."

"You don't even do theatre in school though, Quinn!" Kaz huffed.

Quinn glared at the girl, "Practice is just as important!" She cried.

"I still wanna know who it was, Quinn." Narcissa said, bluntly, staring at the girl. "You've been acting too…odd, lately for it to have been anyone good."

Quinn sighed, rubbing her temples gently, "Look, Cis, I'm not telling you, get over it okay, it was a one-time thing, okay?"

"Was it Theo?" Narcissa asked, venom coating her voice, "I saw you flirting with him, I-"

"I did not flirt with _Theo_!" Quinn cried, throwing her hands up in exasperation

"Oh, of course you didn't!" Narcissa yelled, "It's so obvious! How could you you know I like him!"

"IT WASN'T THEO BLOODY NOTT, ALRIGHT? IT WAS ALBUS POTTER!" As soon as the words left her mouth she regretted them, she just thanked her lucky stars it was a Saturday afternoon and they were practically the only ones in the Dungeon.

"What?" Narcissa asked, bewildered.

Quinn sighed, "We were _really_ drunk, and, I don't know how it happened."

Kazia wrinkled her nose in disgust, "You could have done better, mate."

"Better? I didn't want to _do _anyone! Let alone him."

"Wait, you're serious?" Scorpius questioned, "You actually slept with Albus bloody Potter?"

"I was drunk! I didn't know what I was doing!"

Scorpius shook his head, "I don't believe it, you _can't _have done the dirty with _Albus Potter_!"

"You wanna say his name any louder, Scorp?" Quinn said with a wince, "I think there's someone in the hospital wing who didn't quite hear you!"

"I'm just surprised, is all." Scorpius mumbled.

Becca nodded slowly, "Of course! I mean, it _is _your arch enemy, Quinnie. We're allowed to be a little concerned." Becca was always the voice of reason in the group. The rest of the group mostly acted on impulse, and relied on Becca for guidance at times when nobody else knew what to do. She was the smartest and, often, the only one with any form of common sense.

"How are we supposed to react, Quinn?" Narcissa queried sadly. "We all hate him, and you had drunken sex with him."

"Oh, so I'm to blame am I?" Quinn said angrily.

Becca sighed, "That's not what we're saying! It's just hard to process!" The other three nodded sadly at their friend.

Quinn went to reply, but she suddenly felt a wave of nausea pass over her and stood quickly, running for the nearest bathroom, coughing loudly. Narcissa and Becca followed close behind her, concerned for their friend's health, this was the second time she had been sick and nobody could figure out why.

Well, Quinn had a fair idea, but there was no way she was considering _that_ an option.

After five minutes of coughing, spluttering and heaving into the toilet with Becca gently rubbing her back, Quinn looked up at her friends sadly. "I think I have a problem."

Xxx

Albus was on top of the world. Being back at school meant that he was back in his element. He was getting all of the grades he needed to graduate, James had picked him as Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and, as usual, he had girls literally dripping all over him. Sure, most of them just wanted to get to his fame, money or even his, apparently attractive, Dad, but Albus didn't care, he just liked the attention.

Out of all his family members, Albus was definitely one that used his fame to his advantage. Most people thought that he couldn't be the way he was, being Harry Potter's son, and named after two of the most iconic Hogwarts Headmasters of all time, but they were so very wrong. Albus loved his attention and he was most definitely not humble about it, he even admitted that himself. His confidence, and his arrogance, was what made all of the girls feel drawn to him, he knew a way to manipulate every girl in the school to follow him around like small puppies.

But with all of that, nothing made him happier than the fact that he, Albus Potter, was no longer a virgin. James had been teasing him about his lack of sexual experiences for quite a long time, and now he had nothing on Albus.

Not that any of his cousins knew who exactly he had slept with. If they knew, he was done for. After all that time he had spent hating Quinn, making her life miserable, they would most definitely never understand what had happened between he and Quinn.

That being said, Albus wasn't even sure what had happened. He knew that there had definitely been a fair bit of flirting involved on his part, but it had been drunken flirting and he couldn't be accounted for his actions whilst under the influence. All he knew was that he and Quinn had had sex, and now his brother and male cousins worshipped at his feet.

Not that Quinn was his first choice for his first time, but she was at least alright looking and that was good enough for him. He actually felt kind of proud of himself, usually Quinn was very reserved and kept to herself or her small friendship group but she had given something up to Albus, something that would most probably make him very special in her mind. After all, one would always remember who their first was.

Still, he did feel kind of bad. He didn't even remember the actual sex itself. All he knew was that he woke up that morning to an _extremely_ pissed off and embarrassed Quinn. Yes, embarrassed, he knew that she was most definitely feeling some kind of embarrassment towards the situation. She refused to look him in the eyes, something that Albus knew, from years of experience, Quinn always did. No matter what, she always looked someone in the eyes. When Albus had asked her about it when they were nine, she had said that it shows that you have no fear, that the person you're looking should respect you.

It was probably how Quinn had avoided being in the limelight after their legendary argument in their first year. She just looked people in the eyes and told people straight, she didn't car and she didn't want to talk about it. Then, they all left her alone. Albus hadn't been that lucky. When he was eleven, Albus was shy, so when people asked him, he just stuttered until they forced an answer out of him. He supposed that was how he had ended up as manipulative as he did. He was sick of people pushing him around, so he started to do it back.

It was just the way Albus Potter was. The sooner people figured that out, the better.

_It's done! My God! They are _finally _in Hogwarts, I decided to just jump straight into Quinn's dealings of the pregnancy, instead of including the weeks leading up to this point, I think I've probably already stalled enough. What do you think of the story? What do you think of Quinn? Heck, what do you think of Albus? I'd love to know what you think, so why don't you just, uh, drop me a review_


	6. Chapter 6

**Breathless: Chapter 6**

Quinn wasn't she how long they sat in that bathroom together, in silence, but at some point Becca and Narcissa had come to sit either side of her and wrap her her into their embrace. She hadn't realised she was crying until she was downright sobbing into Narcissa's shoulder, while Becca rubbed calming circles onto her back and Narcissa whispered soothing words softly into her ear. Quinn didn't know what to do, how to react, what say. She just knew that her life had just…ended.

"Are you sure?" Narcissa whispered into the heart-breaking silence.

Quinn sniffed, "What else could it be? I haven't felt right ever since-" her voice broke, "since, Albus and I…you know."

"We just – we need to be sure." Becca said quietly, pulling herself closer to her friend.

"It's not like we can just go out and get a pregnancy test!" Quinn cried in despair, "it'll be weeks until our first Hogsmeade trip!"

"We'll just have to speak to Madame Nefra," Becca told her, pulling a hair from Quinn's face. Madame Nefra was a kindly old woman who had taken the place of the late Madame Pomfrey as Hogwarts' healer, "I know, I know," Becca said, as Quinn gave her a terrified glance, "it's scary, but she is the only person who can help you right now."

"She's right, Quinno!" Narcissa said, "isn't she bound to patient/healer confidentiality anyway? You got nothing to worry about!"

"Quinn?" Becca said quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think you could do the, uh, other option?"

Quinn's eyes widened, "God, no! I couldn't, Bec, I couldn't."

"I understand," Becca said with a soft nod. "It's like killing, I guess, isn't it?"

"That's not the problem," Quinn sobbed, "It's just, it's _inside _me. It's, like, a part of me, I have a huge connection to it, I can't."

Narcissa smiled softly, pulling Quinn into a hug, "and you won't have to." She murmured softly into Quinn's hair.

"So, that's it." Becca said decisively, "I'll take you down to Madame Nefra at lunch, all right?" Quinn nodded quickly, not trusting her voice, in fear that it would break.

"Hey!" Narcissa exclaimed, "What about me? And Scorp and Kaz?"

"We need it to seem as inconspicuous as possible, Ciss. If Quinn acts as though she's ill during lunch, I can use that excuse to take her over there, no one needs to know the truth."

"What's the truth then?" Kazia asked, suddenly appearing in the doorway. She looked Quinn up and down and smirked, "You look like shit, kid."

Becca glared at her best friend, before glancing back at Quinn, "Should I tell her?" Quinn hesitated before nodding slightly, tears prickling her cheek, and Becca turned back to Kazia solemnly, "Quinn…she's pregnant."

"Holy fuck!" Kazia roared in glee, "a bun in the oven…first time too! Merlin's beard! Congratu-fucking-lations, Quinno!" The other three girls stared open-mouthed at their friend, who simply smirked back at them, "Albus' baby, right Q?" Quinn whimpered slightly, "I'll take that as a 'yes, Kazzie! It is!'" The taller girl laughed before grabbed some tissue from the nearest toilet and sitting on the floor in front of Quinn, wiping the girl's eyes softly, "Right, now then, let's dry those eyes, Scorp's getting worried, you know what he's like-"

She paused as Quinn let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, we should probably get out of here." Narcissa commented lightly, pulling herself up from the ground and brushing herself off.

Kazia snorted, helping Quinn off the floor with an 'oof' and Becca quickly stood and wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist to support her as she got her balance back, "What time is it, Kazzie?" Becca asked.

"Twelve-thirty, lunch started started an hour ago, why?"

Becca sighed, grabbing Quinn's hand and pulling her to the Great Hall, Kazia and Narcissa following behind, "We need to take Quinn to lunch, then pretend she's sick and take her to Madame Nefra."

"Why does she need to go to Nefra?" asked Scorpious, who had just joined the group, as they exited the bathroom.

"Got a bun in the oven." Kazia said bluntly, placing an arm around Scorpius' neck.

"THE FUCK, QUINN?" Scorpius screamed, "I'M GONNA KILL POTTER, FUCKING KILL HIM! MESS UP MY SISTER'S LIFE WITH HIS DAMN CHARM AND GOOD LOOKS!"

"Scorp, your gay is showing."

"Shut up, Kaz, I'm not gay! Quinn, are you sure? Like, are you positive?"

Quinn nodded.

"That bastard."

"Don't over react, Scorp." Narcissa scolded her twin, "we need to act as normal as possible, to stop people from suspectating."

"It's _suspecting_, Ciss." Becca corrected.

"That's what I said, _suspectating_."

Quinn giggled slightly, "Oh, Ciss," she giggled, "you do know how to make me giggle."

"I didn't do anything?" Narcissa said, furrowing her brows in confusion and setting everyone off on another round of giggles.

The gang walked into the Great Hall like that. Quinn in the middle, flanked by Becca, still gripping her hand, and Kazia, both on her right, and Narcissa and Scorpius on her left. Quinn's eyes were still red and puffy from crying, something that didn't go unnoticed by a certain family sitting at the Gryffindor table, but she was laughing, albeit softly. Scorpius and Becca were practically rolling with laughter, whilst Kazia kept her laugh soft, like Quinn's. Narcissa still had no idea what was going on.

The five, made their way over to a small group of Slytherins, consisting of Becca's boyfriend, the rather scary, big built Brock Goyle, and his twin, Vincent, Jack Zabini, Scorpius' dorm mate, Cecile Calage, a fifth year and Jack's girlfriend, and, of course, Theo Nott.

"What're you lot laughing at?" Theo asked, raising a brow at a sullen Narcissa as she slid down onto the bench next to him.

The girl in question huffed, "Me, apparently." Theo chuckled and pulled the girl into a sideways hug and, as a result, Narcissa turned a rather bright shade of red, seemingly from head to toe.

"We just been down by the lake," Vincent said gruffly, trying to start a conversation.

"Oh really?" said Becca as she was pulled into Brock's lap to make room for Kazia to sit down comfortably next to Jack.

Cecile nodded, "Oh yeah, it's actually real sunny today!" She laughed, then lowered her voice, "plus, it's a great place to find out the latest goss."

Kazia leant forward intently, "Oh, do tell!"

"Well," Cecile started, "Apparently, Louis Weasley and Nichole Goldstein are dating!"

Scorpius let out a loud, obnoxious laugh, "Yeah, that's not gonna last."

"What makes _you_ so sure?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.

Scorpius smiled, "Let's just say, Nichole isn't exactly his type."

It was Kazia's turn to raise a brow at the blonde, "How would you know what his 'type' is, Scorp?"

"Just do."

"What else?" Narcissa pressed excitedly, eager to get onto another subject and learn more.

"Uhhh, Augusta Longbottom broke up with Lysander Scamander…for Sean Thomas." The whole table winced slightly.

"Harsh!" Becca commented, "Poor Lysander!"

"Yeah, and guess what else," Cecile smirked, not really seeming to feel any remorse for Lysander.

"What?"

"Albus Potter had sex."

Quinn's eyes widened and she suddenly started to find it rather hard to breathe. Kazia quickly countered, "Did he say who with?"

Cecile shook her head and Quinn let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Scorpius shrugged, "He probably made it up to get more chicks, just look at him over there with Alice Longbottom!" He gestured over to the Gryffindor table, where Alice Longbottom was practically hanging off of Albus' arm and giggling in his ear.

"That," Kazia said with a shake of the head, "is something that will make a full grown man lose his appetite."

"Quinn, are you okay?" Cecile asked suddenly, her eyes sweeping over Quinn's appearance and taking in her red eyes and shaky breaths.

Quinn smiled weakly, "Just a bit, uh, ill," she said quietly.

Becca raised a hand to her forehead, "Merlin, you're burning up Quinn," Becca lied smoothly, then moved her hand to grab Quinn's.

"Do you think you should go to Nefra?" Jack asked, with a raised brow.

Quinn shook her head, "I'll be fine."

"Y'sure darlin'?" Scorpius drawled casually.

Kazia scoffed, "First of all, Scorp, 'darling'? Your gay is _so _showing. Again. Second, Quinnie, I think you need to go, okay? Bec will take you!" Quinn had to give the girl credit, she never cracked under pressure and sure as hell knew how to act normal. True to the performance, Quinn started to shake her head before wincing and clutching her stomach with a groan.

"That's it." Becca said, "We're leaving. Now."

Becca pulled a declining Quinn to her feet and the pair rushed out, Quinn coughing as she walked.

They stopped for no one, navigating their way through the halls like they owned them. Thanks to Kazia, most first, second and third years were scared of their group, and the rest just didn't like them, so it was easy to push their way through crowds.

They crashed through the Hospital Wing, causing a stir inside. It was relatively empty, save for a group of Ravenclaws surrounding the bed of their friend, a first year Slytherin and a seventh year Hufflepuff Quinn recognised as Davey Hickleston. Madame Nefra stood beside the first year's bed, seemingly examining them. Her face was pulled back into a slight grimace as she passed the child a glass of skele-gro. As Becca and Quinn burst through the doors, she abandoned what she was doing and turned to them.

"May I ask what the problem is?" Madame Nefra inquired, eyeing the two girls who had just wandered into the room. Becca, being as clumsy as she was, was a frequent visitor to the Hospital Wing. Upon seeing it was her, Madame Nefra raised one, delicate brow. Running her hand through her slightly greying hair she spoke again, "Miss Wrothers, if this is another…trivial injury, I suggest you-"

"Uh, no!" Becca interrupted, glaring at a nearby Ravenclaw who snickered at her, "Actually, Quinn isn't feeling well and we were hoping you would examine her _in private_." Quinn groaned to punctuate her 'illness'.

Madame Nefra's mouth formed a perfect 'o' as she realised what Becca meant and ushered the girls into her office. It was small and round, with pale yellow walls with a white trim and thick oak floor boards. The room consisted of a large, wall-sized bookshelf, a mahogany desk and around four matching chairs. One sat behind the desk, obviously meant for the Healer herself, the others, in front of the desk, for guests. After casting the _muffliato _spell on the door, "To stop the eavesdroppers." She stated. She settled in her chair behind the desk, before motioning for the girls to do the same. "Okay," She said softly, "What is _really_ going on, girls?"

xxx

Albus raised an eyebrow as he watched Becca pulled a coughing Quinn out of the Great Hall from where he sat at the Gryffindor table, "What was that about?" He asked Rose, Louis and Alice Longbottom, another fellow Gryffindor and Rose's best friend, whose eyes were all focused on the door. Rose had been reading through her History of Magic textbook, whilst Louis and Albus stuffed their faces, and Alice flicked wads of tissue at unsuspecting Hufflepuffs.

"Dunno, mate," Louis shrugged, stuffing a pizza into his mouth, "'ut e eemeth ewy e'ernaa!"

Rose wrinkled her nose in disgust, "Swallow it, dumbass." She said exasperatedly, shaking her head.

"I said:" Louis responded after exaggerating a gulp, " 'but it seemed very important'"

Alice grinned at Albus, she'd been crushing on Albus for years but had yet to receive his attention I that respect. Now that Albus had revealed to the Gryffindor house that he had indeed slept with _somebody_, Alice was even more determined to make him hers than she was before, "She looked like she was crying!"

"Maybe she looked at herself in the mirror?" Albus shrugged, causing Louis to howl with laughter and Alice to let out a very loud (and fake) giggle.

Rose glared at her cousin, "aren't you a little concerned for your ex-_best friend_, Al?"

"No. The key word in that sentence, Rose, is 'ex', as in _used to be _and _not anymore_."

"You're a pig." Rose shook her head.

Albus smirked, "But you love me!"

"Course she does!" Louis teased, "every person in Hogwarts loves Albus bloody Potter!"

"Except Slytherins," Rose deadpanned, "and they take up a quarter of the school!"

"Yeah, but when have Slytherins ever _really _been considered as people?" Louis asked and Albus patted him on the back.

"Boy's got a point!" He boomed with a laugh.

Rose went back to her book with a roll of her eyes, "It's still suspicious," she murmured, "she looked like she couldn't breathe or something. Maybe she's ill?"

"Yeah," Albus nodded, "OR, maybe she is just being her usual drama-queenish self. Do you not remember the incident with the bird and the ice cream?"

Rose shuddered at the memory, "Okay, that was bad but-"

"Bad?!" Louis interrupted, "it was bloody catastrophic!"

"End of the world!" Albus cried.

"As tragic as Romeo and Juliet!"

"Calamitious!"

"Disasterous!"

"Cataclysmic!"

"Life-shatteringly painful!"

"Oh, good one!" Albus praised and Louis smirked.

"Why, thank you!"

"REGARDLESS!" Rose shouted over the boys' banter, "there is still _something _wrong, even if she is blowing it out of proportion."

"Who cares?!" Albus sighed, throwing his hands in the air, "and anyways, Rosie, why are you so interested?"

Rose huffed, "My name is _Rose _not Rosie! I'm not interested, I'm just-"

"Curious?" Alice interjected.

"Right!" Rose said, "I'm curious, aren't you?"

"Nope." Albus lied, he was, in fact extremely curious as to what was up with his Quinn. Wait, what? His Quinn? That wasn't right. "Couldn't care less to be honest." Another Lie. "Couldn't have anything to do with me, could it?" Albus was now lying straight through his teeth. There was a very high chance that it had most definitely been related to him. He wasn't about to admit that though and he certainly wasn't about to admit that he was _worried _about the girl he had hated since first year.

xxx

"So, you think you may be pregnant?"

Quinn nodded solemnly, "I don't know what else it could be. It's been three weeks since…_then_ and I just, I have a feeling, you know?"

"Of course," Madame Nefra agreed. "Can you tell what clues you have had that could have indicated to pregnancy?"

"Uh, well, I've been throwing up then feeling fine afterwards. Morning sickness, right?" Madame Nefra nodded and Quinn continued, "I've been getting cramps in my stomach too and uh that's it." Madame Nefra wrote a few notes on a piece of parchment.

"Have you missed your period?"

"It's due in two days."

Madame Nefra nodded, writing once again and Quinn couldn't help but liken her to a nodding dog, always nodding. "It seems you are showing quite a few early signs of pregnancy, although, those cramps are rather rare in teenage pregnancies." She nodded. Again. "Now, I'm going to cast the pregnancy spell on the spot on your belly where your uterus should be. It may made you a bit uncomfortable, but that is perfectly normal."

Quinn nodded and Becca, who had been silently holding Quinn's hand through the whole conversation, gave Quinn's hand a squeeze of encouragement. Quinn smiled at the blonde before squeezing her hand back nervously.

Madame Nefra did as she had said she would and pointed her wand towards Quinn's uterus, before muttering the incantation, "_Graviditate revelare_" As Quinn and Becca watched, a large pink plus sign started to materialise, right where the baby would be. "Congratulations," Madame Nefra hummed, "You're pregnant."

Tears filled Quinn's brown eyes and Becca pulled her in for a hug. "I'm having a baby." She said, almost choking on her words, "Becs, I'm having a baby!"

"Yeah," Becca said, "Yeah you are."

"Now," Madame Nefra said, pulling the girls out of their moment together, "I need to discuss a couple of things with you," Quinn nodded, unable to trust her voice, "First of all, the most important thing, does the father know yet?" Quinn shook her head.

"They're at a bit of a rough patch m'am." Becca said quickly and Madame Nefra nodded once more.

"Are you planning on telling him?" Quinn nodded, "Okay, that's fine," she wrote more in her notes, "You will not have to tell me, Miss Finnegan, if you wish not to, but I advise you tell the father himself soon and bring him to any of our further meetings." Quinn nodded again, feeling more like the nodding dog herself now. "Also, there is the matter of method to discuss. As a teenage mother, your body may have a negative reaction to the wizarding way of dealing with pregnancy, since it is still in development for teenage girls. You, as a teenager, have the option of either sticking with the wizarding methods of pregnancy, or reverting to the muggle method."

Becca and Quinn shared a look before Becca said, "Muggle. She'll do it the muggle way."

"Great choice, Misses Finnegan and Wrothers. There is also the matter of booking your first appointment with a muggle midwife. You will have a check-up with me in your eighth week, mostly to check your own personal health before passing you to a midwife, whom I will contact myself. After that, I will not be medically involved in your pregnancy, unless you have a complication here at school." At Quinn's wide eyes she back-tracked, "Not that that is likely to happen. Now, if today is the 21st of September, and your baby was conceived three weeks ago I will give you an appointment five weeks from today…" She trailed off as she checked a schedule that hung on the wall behind the desk, "Shall we say, October 27th?" Quinn nodded again. "I can see you are worried, Miss Finnegan," She said as she pencilled in the appointment, "I would like you to know that I am here for you to talk to throughout this pregnancy, whether it be medical advice or personal advice."

"Thank you," Quinn said weakly, smiling at the kind woman. "very much."

"I will see you at eight weeks then, Miss Finnegan."

"See you then, m'am," Quinn said with a nod. Becca pulled her to her feet and the two walked out of the Hospital Wing in silence.

They waited until they were outside, and then Quinn pulled Becca into a tight hug, "I'm having a baby," She whispered as low as possible and Becca nodded softly, nuzzling her head into Quinn's hair.

_I did it! I was having so much trouble with this chapter, my God. This is mostly me figuring out dynamics between Quinn and her friends, as well as Albus and his friends and me trying to figure out how Quinn feels about the situation. This is also the last pregnancy centric chapter until the eighth week, or 'Madame Nefra's Check-up'. The next few chapters are going to be more about relationships between the friends and also, Quinn figuring out how to tell Albus, because, yeah, that kinda has to happen, any ideas on how she should tell him? At the moment she has a history of kind of blurting things out?_

_So, who do you like? Dislike? No opinion? Do you love it? Hate it? No opinion? Leave me a review and tell me what you think, yeah, because I , love to know!_

_~Ammo_


	7. Chapter 7

**Breathless: Chapter Seven.**

"So, you're definitely…" Kazia trailed off as the group entered the Dungeons after meeting in the hallway. She gestured to Quinn's stomach vaguely with both of her hands to punctuate the meaning of her trail of thought.

Theo walked up to them at that moment. Oh joy. "Definitely what?" He asked looking between the friends.

Quinn chuckled nervously. "Definitely…uh…joining the union!" She blurted out.

"The Union?"

"Yes!" Becca cried, "The Union of, uh, female footballers!" Quinn glared at Becca, who just shrugged apologetically.

The group moved towards the sofas and Kazia scared away some first years so that they could all sit down, ("Beat it you little twerps! Or do you want me to take you to the lake? I hear the giant squid is _very _hungry lately")

"Oh!" Theo said excitedly, taking a seat on the sofa between Narcissa and Kazia. "I didn't know you play football! What position do you play?"

Quinn collapsed onto Scorpius, who had been sitting in an armchair, curling herself into his lap as he wrapped an arm lazily around her. "Uh…" Quinn thought really hard about it. Uncle Dean had just been talking to her about football that summer. What position was it he played again? "Centre forward!" She exclaimed happily, finally remembering. "I play centre forward, like my Uncle Dean, he taught me how to play!"

"Cool," Theo smirked, "We'll have to play sometime."

"You play?" Quinn asked in disbelief. What were the chances, right?

"Oh, yeah, used to play all the time! It's my second favourite past time, after Quidditch."

Scorpius decided that this point would be a good time to intervene, "That reminds me! Quidditch trials are tomorrow!"

"Oh yeah!" Theo said with an excited glint in his eyes, "I almost forgot about that! I should go make sure the boys remember!" He cried, jumping out of his seat and running to his dormitory.

"Good save, Scor!" Narcissa giggled, "he was really suspectating or something."

Quinn shook her head, "I admit that 'joining the union wasn't my best excuse," she began, glaring at Becca, "but 'the union of female footballers' has to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard of."

"You're just jealous you aren't a part of it," Becca mumbled.

Quinn threw her hands into the air, "IT DOESN'T EXIST!"

"You don't know that!" Narcissa exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at Quinn.

Kazia rolled her eyes, "You dorks _do _realise that you could have just said you were definitely feeling better than this afternoon, right?"

The silence that followed was rather awkward because, well, none of them had thought of it.

"You guys are hopeless," Kazia said with a smirk and a shake of the head.

Becca snorted, "Whatever, I need to go, I'm meeting Brock for a study session." She winked and wandered off, out of the dungeon.

"Something tells me that not a lot of the study session is gonna be studying." Scorpious quipped.

Kazia laughed, "Girl ought to be careful, who knows what _that _could lead to!" Then she bit her lip, "No offence Quinn."

Quinn shook her head with a fond smile, "none taken."

"Boy or girl?" Narcissa asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Boy or girl?" She repeated, "which one would you prefer?"

Quinn thought for a second, then placed a hand on her stomach, "Probably a girl. I want someone I can dress up in pretty robes and shit."

Narcissa nodded with wide eyes, "I'd want that too!"

"Nah, It'd be a boy for me," Kazia said, stretching her arms out in front of her and behind Quinn, Scorpius nodded in agreement, "I'd wanna be a 'soccer mom', as Americans call it."

"Girls can play footie too," Quinn countered, then with a laugh she added, "remember, I'm joining the union!"

The other three giggled at the pregnant girl and for a moment, Quinn felt like everything was normal, that she had nothing to hide. She was Quinn Finnegan and she could do anything, be anything. She was, well, she was free.

"So when are you telling the 'rents?" Kazia asked casually, and Quinn came crashing back into reality. Her parents. She had completely forgotten. She'd want to tell them face to face but her mother lived in _Peru_ of all places.

Wait a second…idea! "I'll tell them at Christmas," She said quietly, making sure she wouldn't be overheard, "it's kind of big news, so I should probably tell them face to face right?"

"But your mom-" Scorpius started to say but was interrupted by Quinn.

"Will be home for Christmas this year." She said firmly. "Fuck knows how they'll react, I bet you ten galleons dad will threaten to kill Albus or maybe maim or seriously injure."

Kazia nodded, "I'll take that bet!" She laughed.

"Your mum will be okay with it though, right?" Narcissa pondered.

"Probably," said Quinn, "She can be a maniac when she wants. I remember once, dad broke her favourite cup and, well, he was in a great deal of pain…down there, for weeks!" Scorpius shuddered while the girls all laughed. Yes, it was about as normal as it was going to get for Quinn. "I can imagine her now 'QUINNBERLY ANN FINNEGAN WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?'" Quinn imitated, "'WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'YOU WERE DRUNK' THAT IS NO EXCUSE YOUNG LADY!'"

Scorpius chuckled, "sounds like Mrs Finnegan all right!"

"Dad won't be much better," Quinn complained with a huff.

Kazia laughed, "I can imagine that: "QUINNBERLY, I TOLD YE!" She started to yell in a horrible fake Irish accent, "YE DUN LEESON TO ME AN' YE MAM, DO YE? YER SO RECKLESS!" The rest of the group laughed at her so loud they received the strangest looks from various onlookers around the common room. Most notably the first years that were rather terrified of Kazia. "WHY DUN YE JUS' BE NORRRRRMAL FER ONCE IN YE LIFE!"

Xxx

When Becca got to the Library, Brock was already waiting for her, giving her his usual grimace of a smile. "Hey, you," She spoke softly, giving him a quick peck on the cheek and taking a seat beside him.

"Hey back," said Brock, smiling goofily at her.

As much as he wanted to be intimidating, Brock had never quite managed to be intimidating around Becca. She was far to innocent and fragile to him, and he felt that she would break if he were anything but gentle around her. Still, to everyone else he was the scariest kid in school, bar his twin, Vincent, who most people would agree was the most aggressive of the two.

Brock hadn't always been nice to Becca, in fact, before fourth year he hadn't actually known she had existed until Professor Poculum, the potions master, had decided that Brock was in dire need of tutoring and hired Becca for the job.

Becca, of course, had been terrified. Whilst Brock had not heard of her, she had definitely heard of him. She had heard some rather bad things indeed (apparently Brock and Vincent had killed a first year and eaten them in their third year), and she was completely sure that Brock would find something terrible to do to her during these sessions.

At first, Brock hadn't cared at all. He never listened, constantly insulted Becca, didn't seem to absorb any of the information. Becca couldn't understand why he kept turning up. Then, one day, Brock actually started to listen to Becca, ask her questions, actually did the work, and Becca was even more confused than before.

It wasn't until a whole week of Brock acting in that manner, that Becca finally got her answer. Brock had been crushing on her and after a week of what he thought was 'wooing her', Brock decided to invite her to Hogsmeade. Becca, still just as confused agreed, and from that moment on, the couple that Quinn had dotingly dubbed 'Brocca' had been together. That means it was a two year long relationship, but Becca still felt as though they were in their first few weeks.

Anyway, after greetings were dealt with, Becca got on with explaining fifth year potions to Brock, but her heart wasn't in it. She was too bust worrying about a certain dark-haired Slytherin who was sat on Scorpius' lap back in the common room.

Brock, being the ever-caring boyfriend he was, noticed Becca's distant state of mind and linked it back to how Quinn had acted that afternoon. Slowly, he placed a hand atop of Becca's, pulling her out of talking about Felix Felicious, "Is Quinn okay?" He asked quietly.

Becca shook her head, "No, but I think she will be soon."

Brock sighed, "What's the matter?"

"I-I-" Becca stuttered, "I don't know, the nurse ran some tests, she'll be giving them back later on." She lied.

"You're lying," Brock stated, giving her a pointed look.

"N-n-no. I'm not."

"You are." Brock said again, "it's okay, you don't have to tell me." He shrugged nonchalantly, but Becca could see the hurt in his eyes.

"I wish I could tell you," She said, placing a hand on his cheek, "but it's not exactly my place to say is it?"

"So, if Quinn says you can tell me, you will?"

Becca nodded, "Of course! I hate keeping this from you, even now! Honestly, I think you'll most probably find out soon."

"Are you sure Quinn isn't blowing this out of proportion a tiny bit?" Brock asked, "Maybe she's making it out to be worse than it actually is?"

Becca shook her head, "Quinn's not like that."

"Are you sure?" Brock asked, raising an eyebrow, "Do you not recall the incident with the bird and the ice-cream?"

"I'm pretty sure, Brock," Becca said rolling her eyes. "Plus, that bird thing wasn't that bad…"

Brock raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, it was!" Becca laughed and Brock smiled slightly. Becca had never actually seen him laugh before, not properly.

"Is she really gonna be okay?" Brock asked, genuinely concerned.

Becca moved so that she was sitting right in Brock's lap and kissed him slowly and softly. "You," She said as she pulled away, "are like an adorable little chid."

"Adorable? Never been described as that before.."

"Well you are," Becca confirmed, nuzzling her head into his neck.

"Becca, sweetie, I love you and shit but," He kissed her forehead, "We're in a library.

Becca just smiled, "I love it when you say 'I love you'."

"I love it too!" Brock said.

Xxx

"It's not like he's even that good looking either!" James complained as he sat by the lake watching his girlfriend, Callie Wood, talk to her friends, "why would she even go there?"

"James, chill," Dominique said, rolling her eyes, "All she said was she wouldn't blame someone for fucking your brother, it's not that bad." James flinched as she reminded him of his earlier conversation with Callie.

"Yeah, mate, it's not like she's the one that did it!" Fred said with a laugh as he saw James' face.

"How would we know she didn't?" James demanded, "nobody knows who Al slept with, for all we know, it could have been her! MY GIRLFRIEND CHEATED ON ME WITH MY BROTHER!" That earned James some pretty preposterous looks.

Fred scoffed, "pull yourself together, mate, she wasn't even at the party, no Gryffindors allowed, remember?"

"We were there," James countered

Dominique shook her head, "Oh for the fucking sake of Merlin, James! If she were there she would've gone straight for you and you fucking know it, so stop being such a bastard and untwist your panties!"

James blinked, "You're right, Dom, m'sorry…"

"You bet your damn sorry, James. Now, what I think we all want to know is who Albus _actually _slept with, any ideas?" Dominique may have been the 'Tomboy' of her family, and often seen as one of the guys, but she was still a sucker for gossip and the Albus' sex life gossip was the juiciest piece she'd heard since fifth year.

Fred laid back on the grass, placing his hands behind his head, "Well, it wasn't any of us…" The other two looked at him, as if to check he was serious, "What?" Apparently he had been.

Dominique shook her head, "You're an idiot and that's incest!" She cried, thowing her hands in the air. "I think it was a Slytherin!" She announced with a smug smile.

James laughed, "Al wouldn't go down that route, he's the golden boy remember, always does everything right."

"He had sex, didn't he?" Dominique deadpanned.

"True."

"But still!" Fred complained, "he would _not _go for one of _those_!"

From behind them, Albus, who had listened to the whole conversation in amusement, spoke, "Who wouldn't go for what?"

Much to his chagrin, the three companions jumped in shock and turned towards Albus in shock.

"Oh, uh, hey little bro!" James spoke nervously.

Albus nodded once, moving to sit next to Dominque, "Talking about me, huh?"

"Pfft, no, don't be silly," scoffed Dominique.

"I heard you,"

"Yes." Dominique said, "Yes, we were…"

"But can you blame us," Fred whined, "we wanna know!"

Albus chuckled softly, "Well, Dom was right." He said, "it _was _a Slytherin."

Xxx

"I can't believe-" Quinn wheezed out, still sat in the same position she had been in for hours now, perched on Scorpius' lap with Kazia and Narcissa on the sofa opposite her and Theo, Jack and Cecile on the other. The other three had joined the others at some point and had begun sharing funny stories.

Kazia nodded, struggling to breathe through her laughter, "I'm telling you!" She cried, "I totally did!"

"That's classic!" Scorpius cried, tears of laughter pealing down his face.

"You actually _told _him that his dick was infected?" Cecile asked, she seemed to be making note of everything they were saying, as if storing it to tell somebody later.

Kazia smirked, "Hells yeah!"

Jack shook his head with a soft laugh, "You, Kazia Woolfe, are a crazy bitch, telling the British Prime Minister that!"

"I've been given a restraining order!" She laughed. The group fell into a comfortable silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

It wasn't until several minutes later that Cecile broke the silence. With a topic that was all but welcome. "So, Quinn." She spoke with a voice that was dripping with sickly sweet, fake concern, "What the fuck happened earlier?"

Quinn choked on her own words as she stuttered out, "I, uh I-I, uh nothing, not at all."

Cecile quirked an eyebrow, "Liar!" She hissed with a strange smile.

"No, I, um, I'm fine!" Quinn said quickly.

"You know what _I _think?" Cecile suddenly said, "I don't think you were ill at all! Look at you now! You don't _look _sick to me!"

"I was!" Quinn cried angrily, gritting her teeth.

"I think you were lying, like the drama queen you are! You're selfish! Making us all worry!"

"ALRIGHT!" Kazia yelled as Scorpius pulled a shaking Quinn closer to him, "Jack! Grab your bitch and get her out of my sight before I slap her!" Kazia had a certain fire in her eyes that scared everyone involved. Jack complied quickly, grabbing Cecile's hand and dragging her from the room.

"It's okay, Quinnie," Scorpius soothed, kissing her on the forehead, "We know you weren't lying!"

"Yeah," Narcissa said, "and this is pretty serious too, you're not being dramatic!"

"Wait, what?" Theo said, "the fuck? It's serious? What the fuck's wrong with you, Q?"

"I-uh, I," Quinn stuttered, unsure of what she should say.

Scorpius brushed her hair from her face, "You don't have to tell him, Quinn, he'll understand."

"No, I want to! I just…can't."

Theo's mouth was agape, "THE FUCK'S GOING ON?"

Kazia looked around slowly, checking there was nobody around, "Quinn, she's preggo," She whispered, pointed to Quinn's stomach.

"How classy of you," Scorpius drawled referring to Kazia's wording. Kazia just winked at him.

"What?" Theo spluttered, perplexed. "Who's…?"

"Potter's." Scorpius smirked.

"What? But – you – and – emporium – punches – and…huh?"

Narcissa giggled, "That was what we thought to, except we didn't sound stupid."

"What? I don't sound _stupid_!"

"You do." Narcissa deadpanned.

"Are you…does Potter know?" Theo asked running a hand through his hair.

Quinn shook her head, "I only had it confirmed today."

"How…" Theo tried to search for the right word, "dramatic?"

Quinn laughed, "I suppose it is, isn't it? Like an episode of One Tree Hill!"

"Except nobody is shooting their own brothers!" Narcissa interjected.

Xxx

"So, you're telling us…that you fucked _Quinn Finnegan_?" James said slowly, dragging out every word.

"Yup," Albus replied.

"_Seamus'_ Quinn Finnegan?" Fred asked.

"The very same."

Dom frowned, "The Quinn that you_ hate_?"

"Uh-huh."

James sighed, "and you're _okay_ with that?"

"Why not?"

"…" Fred paused, "She's _Quinn_."

"Meh."

"Okay," Dominique said, "this is _crazy_! Albus! You had _sex _with _Quinn_. The same Quinn who you said you would never go for."

Albus shrugged, "I was drunk, wasn't I? I had no control over my actions…"

"Still did it." James teased.

"Oh piss off, James," Albus said with a glare, "At least _I've _done it."

"That's…bro, that's not the point!" James cried, "Point is, when I do it I'll be doing it with someone I love."

_A/N: Okay, so, that's it! That is CHAPTER SEVEN! OHHHHHH! I am actually so proud of myself for getting this for to be honest with you! However, I have about three controlled assessments and five mock exams coming up in the next two weeks so I won't be able to even WRITE the chapters let alone update them! So I'm sorry to say it will be at least three weeks to update UNLESS I decide to skive off of revision which, trust me, is definitely something I would most probably do, I'm terrible at school work!_

_Anyways, back to talking about the story…what did y'all think? I'm not very sure about this chapter, it's very filler-y but a lot happened, if that makes sense? I mean, Theo found out about the baby, Cecile went bitch attack, and James, Dom and Fred found out about Quinn and Albus'…ahem…after school activities. So, I'll ask you this, favourite part? Quote and Quoter? Is Quoter a word? Don't ask me, I asked you. What about characters? Hate? Love? All of Above? Drop me a review and sorry for the unnecessarily long A/N…_

_~Ammo_


End file.
